Power Rangers GPX Supercharged, Part 2
by BigD1987
Summary: The GPX Rangers are now college students! They join their Red Ranger at the University of Wisconsin-Madison for the spring semester. Of course, their Elven enemies are not going anywhere, and they have some new plan to deal with the Rangers. In order to fight the Elves, the Rangers will have to call on themselves and some new allies, too.
1. One Month Later

Power Rangers GPX Supercharged, episode 24: One Month Later

:-:-:-: We're the best chance for humanity, Pow-wer Rang-gers G-P-X, let's go! :-:-:-:

Col. Alan Greene, United States Army, had a few reasons to feel good. After the December 24, 2010 Battle of Madison, his Project was now truly legitimized in the eyes of the public. It had been an eventful three months leading up to the Battle, especially after the first two months earlier in the summer. During that time, humanity had learned things that until 2010, had been considered to be simple sci-fi or fantasy.

First, they found out aliens did exist. Now, the existence of aliens is not too hard to imagine, when you think about it, given how big the universe is. It's the _other _discovery that still has humanity confused.

Elves.

That's right, _Elves_. Col. Greene rubbed his face. He remembered when he got the first reports about Elves attacking Madison, Wisconsin. This couldn't be real! Elves came right out of a fantasy novel or a fairy tail or a Christmas movie for cryin' out loud, how can Elves exist? In his forty-something years, the African-American Colonel never thought the likes of elves could ever exist.

Well, they do and they've pretty much forced humans to face the realities of living on Earth. They were relentless, fanatical, determined to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth for the planet's own good.

However, someone stood up to them.

Five—er, make that _seven _ordinary people, that is.

They came from all corners of the globe, first brought together in Tokyo last May. They were trained by the Project Col. Greene helped lead for close to ten years to fight off the alien invasion that turned out to be First Contact. The other First Contact however, was not foreseen. These five—seven—should have had a peaceful life. But their elven enemy had other plans.

Col. Greene looked around the conference table. Top brass in the US Military sat on each side of the table. Their eyes were all on him. "This seems familiar," he said. "I hope you all know why we're here. So last month, much of the city of Madison, Wisconsin was damaged in a massive attack by elves, just two days before Christmas. It was part of a larger campaign by the elves against us humans, supposedly God's Will.

"They were of course, resisted by the Power Rangers. And, after suffering a major loss, the Power Rangers managed to counterattack with the help of a few civilians and the Queen of the Elves, and sent the attacking Elves away with their tails between their legs."

"A nice story," said one of the generals. "Why haven't these elves attacked yet? It's been a few weeks."

"Yes, well, we're not entirely sure," said Col. Greene, "We don't have any spies in their midst. We have, however, been monitoring their communications, and from the information our translators have given us, they've been rather quiet."

"I don't trust these translators," said one of the officers. "How do we know they don't have ulterior motives?"

"The translators we have do not have ulterior motives," said Col. Greene. "We do expect another attack, even with the lack of noise." Senator Evergreen must have been meeting with him.

"What about their queen?"

"I can't divulge that information," said Col. Greene. "What I can say is that she and her lover are in hiding and have taken on new identities."

"And the Power Rangers?"

"They'll be ready," said Col. Greene, "They're _always _ready."

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

Sean O'Callahan, Wisconsin hockey left winger, lay on his couch, sleeping. No, there was no reason for it. He just was. He looked like a picture of grace, with his left arm draped over his eyes, his right leg hanging off the seat and his left leg hooked over the back of the couch. Okay, so the author was being sarcastic. His dog, a Beagle named AJ, sat looking at him, with his head tilted to the side. "YIP!"

O'Callahan jumped up and sat up, looked around and sighed when he saw AJ. "Jesus Christ," he said to himself, getting a bit of his shaggy brown hair out of his brown eyes. "What is it, AJ? You want to go out?" The dog started wagging his tail and jumping around excitedly. "Figures." He jumped off the couch and led AJ to the foyer of his new house just a bit east of the UW campus.

He got his jacket on, a University letter jacket, which wasn't exactly flattering for his figure, which was athletic but not really buff or beefy. He put on a Chicago Bears beanie, which covered up much of his hair. His skin tone was fair, but with a hint of a tan from a July he spent down in Central Florida. He's 22 years old, and actually a little baby-faced and pretty handsome.

AJ was wearing a doggie jacket and boots, and Sean hooked his collar onto the leash. "Come on, boy!" he said in his Chicago accent.

Outside, Madison was covered in a blanket of snow… except for the streets, that is. It was a mixture of black and white, a little bit of trees and cars spattered the scenery. Compared with the romantic atmosphere of Christmas time, this scene will have you ask 'WHEN THE FUCK IS SPRING COMING!?'

He nodded his head at a passer-by while AJ turned a spot of snow yellow. When AJ was done, he pulled the dog in a different direction to walk northeast towards downtown. He felt a sting of pain on his forehead and reached for his iPhone so he could get a look at it.

A large, still-healing scar was on his forehead above his right eye. From a certain point of view, you'd think it looked a bit like Harry Potter's scar. However, it wasn't entirely lightning-bolt shaped. It just looked that way at an angle. No, it wasn't infected or bleeding, it just looked bad. Getting hit during a hockey game kinda irritated it.

Sean sighed, remembering the day he got the scar. It's likely he'll only tell a few people about how he got it.

AJ's whimpering and pawing at his jeans pulled him out of his reverie. He smiled and pulled AJ along. But his thoughts made him recognize he needed to get to a therapist soon.

After a couple more minutes walking the street, he led AJ back to the house and went inside. He took off his shoes, jacket and beanie and went into the kitchen of this McMansion on Langdon Street that doesn't exist in real-life Madison. No, he doesn't own the house. He's renting it with about 3 other people and a little help from his Miyazawa Foundation scholarship and one other person.

The kitchen was occupied as he walked in to grab a Muscle Milk from the fridge. The man was lithe and strikingly handsome, much more than a normal human was. Sean leaned backwards to get a look at the man, and snapped his fingers just to get his attention. He looked up at Sean with his blue eyes as if to silently ask him what he was doing.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Sean.

"Your friend Kevin wanted me to read this," said the man, adjusting the beanie that covered much of his hair. "_The Silmarillion_."

"Probably for good reason," said Sean. "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

All the way on the other side of campus, a young woman, Karen Schmidt of West Allis, Wisconsin, could only stare in amazement at the assortment of merchandise that her new roommate had put up on her side of her dorm room at Elizabeth Waters Hall. "Holy crap," she said quietly. She ran her hand through her dark blond hair, her brown eyes darting left and right while her Japanese roommate put her things up.

A woman, who looked around 22, turned around and shrugged. The Latina woman said, "Sorry if we're making you nervous."

"It's… okay," said Karen.

"I'm Maria, by the way, Maria Aparicio," she reached to shake Karen's hand, which Karen shook. "Yes, I do know she's kind of strange like that."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said the Native American woman next to her. Also in their crew was a young woman with brown hair and a beanie that she never took off at all.

"Of course it isn't," said Maria. "But I think your new roommate is kind of weirded out by you, Hitomi."

The Japanese girl turned around and saw Karen's very flustered expression, and then jumped off the chair she was standing on and walked over to her. "I'm sorry," she said. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"A little," said Karen.

Hitomi felt hurt by her roommate's confession, but then she stepped back and took a bow. "_Konnichiwa. Watashi was Miyazawa Hitomi desu. Hajimemashite?_"

Karen looked around, wide-eyed and confused, before Maria mouthed to her what she just said. "Oh, um, I'm Karen Schmidt, I'm from West Allis, and I'm a freshman here."

"So am I!" said Hitomi.

"And me," said Maria, "But I'm a new transfer for this semester. I used to go to the University of Rio de Janeiro."

"I've been to Rio!" Karen lit up instantly. "Are you from Brazil?"

"Actually, I'm from Venezuela," said Maria. "I'd rather not talk about why I had to leave my home country, though. Maria's coffee-with-cream colored skin, a result of her mestizo heritage, glistened with the afternoon sun. "Could you please close that blind? It's getting in my eyes."

"Sorry," said Karen. "So, why does she…"

"I like anime," Hitomi said with a hurt tone of voice. "Don't you?"

"I… not really," said Karen.

"Don't get too worked up, _chica,_" Maria said while rubbing Hitomi's shoulders.

"I do kinda like Miyazaki movies, though."

"Which one!?" Hitomi jumped up and got in Karen's face, a lot of excitement was in her eyes. Hitomi's got a rather light skin tone and lighter hair, which makes her look like a J-Pop singer. She's also rather slender, a more average body build than Maria, who had a sort of Wonder Woman-esque build.

"Um, _Spirited Away_?" Karen said.

"AAAAAH! That's my favorite!" Hitomi screamed.

"Relax, _chica_," said Maria. "Oh, and I guess we should introduce these other two. This woman here is Janet Redwater, she's from the Six Nations Reserve in Ontario."

"Nice to meet you," said Janet.

"And this lovely woman here is Lizzie Kingson," said Maira.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said with a lilting, melodic voice that almost sounded too lilting and melodic to be human. In fact, Karen could have sworn that Lizzie's hair was dyed.

"So, what's up with her?" she asked, pointing at Lizzie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maria. "Oh, I'm sorry, she's a singer, wonderful soprano voice, I might add."

"Uh-huh. Be honest, what's her story?"

"There is no story!" Janet said with a laugh. "Oh, uh, you know what, I think we need to go, I have to get to the rink so I can get my ice time in."

"Are you a figure skater?" asked Karen, "I love figure skating! Can I come?"

"Uh, no! No!" Janet vehemently refused and pushed Maria and Lizzie out of Hitomi's room, which left the two new roommates alone.

"So, Hitomi," said Karen, "How's it going?"

"That was a close one," Janet said once they left Waters Hall. Cars had lined the street as the students were beginning to move back in for the Spring Semester at UW. Sweat glistened on her copper-toned skin. "Jeez, Lizzie almost got caught."

"I did not know she was going to be suspicious," said Lizzie. "Is she a—"

"Doubt it," said Maria. "Let's get back to the house, I'm hungry."

"Agreed," said Janet, "But really, I do need to get to the rink soon. My skating coach is going to have a fit if I'm late."

"You know, I never said how great it was that you have an actual reason for an excuse," said Maria.

"Why thank you very much," said Janet.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

There was another gathering in the west side of Madison, a couple blocks west of Camp Randall Stadium, but just as informal… in terms of the dress of at least two of the men seated at the table, that is. Two men, both in their mid-twenties, with short hair, one dark blond and one light brown, looked awkwardly at the Japanese man, who didn't look much older than Sean, sipped his tea, indifferent to the stares of the other two.

"Um, is that suit absolutely necessary?" the dark blond-haired one asked in an Irish accent.

"Of course it is," said the Japanese man, "I have a meeting with a potential investor later today, O'Donnell-san."

"You know me as Kevin," he said. "We've known each other since May, _Daisuke_."

"Yes, well, I apologize," said Daisuke. "What do you think, Jackson-san?"

"It's Rob," he replied.

"Forget it Rob," said his wife, Bridget, and Sean's sister. "You've seen how he tends to grate on Sean's nerves, haven't you?"

"Of course I do," said Rob. "And right now, he's lucky I'm only on duty on the weekdays. Thank the Union!"

"I just hope those Scott Walker rumors aren't true," said Bridget, "I know he campaigned on it, but it had better be just talk."

"If Walker went after police and fire unions he would be committing political suicide," said Kevin. "Relax Rob, you're fine."

"But I'm a public employee! I work for the university!" said Bridget. Kevin's eyes widened while he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, dear."

"Relax," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, you can say that when your livelihood isn't on the line," said Bridget. "And not only that, we have _other _issues. For one thing, I'm concerned my veteran husband is starting to show symptoms of PTSD, and of course, you three have the _other _enemy to deal with."

"We haven't had to deal with that in a while," said Kevin. "I wonder what they're planning."

"Whatever it is, it must be dealt with," said Daisuke. "We have grown complacent ever since the attack on the Capitol."

"We were prepared the last time it happened," said Kevin, "Kinda."

"That 'kinda' doesn't inspire a whole lot of confidence," said Bridget.

Kevin, who has the build of a small rugby player, sighed through his nose and fingered the handle on his tea mug. His brown eyes looked around the kitchen, eyeing the Northwestern degree that Bridget held, framed on the wall near the fridge. He rubbed his rather fair skin, and then sighed. "Sorry."

"Look at us," Bridget laughed, "We're under threat by Elves and we're arguing about labor rights."

"It's fine," said Rob. "Kevin, how excited are you to be going to grad school now?"

"I'm glad to have the chance," he said. "I thought I was here to discuss that, though." He eyed Daisuke out of his peripheral vision.

"I apologize for being rude," said Daisuke. He was rather handsome like Sean, but a little more on the plain side, which didn't really matter to him in the long run. His black hair was combed perfectly, and suit masked his also athletic, but slender form as well. Contrasted with his sister, he was basically your average Japanese citizen… except he's exceptionally wealthy. "But I also enrolled at the University semester."

"Perfect," Kevin said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "I can't believe he has to live with us again. How we survived with Rich Boy in the house I'll never understand."

"If I am not wanted, I shall leave," said Daisuke.

"Except you have to ride with me," said Kevin.

"It's the sad truth," said Rob. A former active-duty-now-reservist Marine, Rob had a just as impressive physique as Kevin, albeit a little more downplayed. He was in his mid-twenties like Kevin and Bridget, but you could tell he'd been through some rough patches during his time in Iraq and Afghanistan, especially in his worn-out blue eyes. His skin had the last remnants of a light tan he got during his time as a Marine. His light brown hair was still cut short.

"Sorry, Rich Boy," said Bridget.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

"How the fuck does anybody read this thing?" Ritchie Metoxen, age 22 of Green Bay, Wisconsin asked while examining Kevin's copy of _Les Misérables__ that he helped purchase for the Irishman's birthday. He dropped the book and it hit the floor with a light thud. The right-winger for the Badger hockey team _picked it up and looked it over again.

"Maybe I should give it a try," he said. He opened it up and tried to give it a read, but noticed a bookmark somewhere in the 700-page range. Kevin was still reading it. But, he might as well start at the beginning.

The Oneida Indian's brown eyes scanned the text as he read about Bishop Myriel of Digne. Come on, get to the good part, he thought. Patience, Richard, there's a reason they call it 'The Brick'. Don't expect to finish it in a single setting.

"Ah!" he groaned, dropping the book on the couch. So what could he do? There was nothing on TV, his beloved Packers were not playing and there was no good hockey game on right now. He looked at The Brick again and decided that he wasn't going to wait for Jean Valjean to show up, so he looked around the bookshelf above the TV to find a good book.

There was a book on Norse Mythology, which he decided to give a good look. Might as well expand his mythological horizons. He sat down with the book and skimming through the pages. There was a chapter on Elves, and he took a look at it. Apparently Dark Elves are actually Dwarves. There must have been a few changes in the depictions as the years went on. He wondered how the Norse could have met the Elves long ago. Weren't they supposed to be hiding?

He got to the end of the book and found a passage on Ragnarok, the end of the world. "Jeez, these guys love destruction," he said to himself. He scoffed when he found out there was only supposed to be two people left in the world after hiding out in Yggdrasil. "And I thought Christians were Armageddon-crazy," he said to himself.

Ritchie rubbed his face, his skin tone copper…ish. He's full-blooded Native, a point which fills him with pride, but as you will (hopefully) see, he still considers people of half-Native descent Indians. Although he had little patience for obviously fake Indians. His black hair was rather short, about medium-length. He once had a ponytail but Coach Granger made him cut it before hockey season started. And just like Sean, he had an athletic build, but rather small for a hockey player, but since his game is speed-based, it makes sense. By the way, don't expect him to wear braids, beads or buckskins. He'll most likely be wearing Packer gear, although you'll see why.

He continued to look through the book, and he came across the part about Loki. He started laughing and then really broke out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, Metoxen!?" Sean shouted from the kitchen.

"One of Kevin's Norse Mythology books!" said Ritchie. "Apparently, the god Loki turned himself into a horse and got pregnant!"

"Dude, what?" Sean asked, rushing into the room. "I didn't know about that!" The beanie-wearing dude also came into the room, curious about what Ritchie was talking about. Sean walked over to the couch. Ritchie pointed at the passage, and Sean burst out laughing. "Oh my god! And I thought Greek Mythology was strange." All mythology is strange, really. "What else is interesting?"

"Ragnarok made me chuckle," said Ritchie.

"And it looks like you tried to read Les Mis, too," said Sean. "You get bored?"

"I'm already bored," said Ritchie.

"You want to play Smash Bros Brawl?" asked Sean.

"You're on!" Ritchie clapped his hands while Sean rushed for the Wii.

"I call Link!" said Sean.

"Damn FIB!" Ritchie groaned. However, he took off his hoodie and straightened out his gold long-sleeve Packer shirt.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," said Sean. Yes, the Bears-Packers rivalry will be played out by proxy here. Just a short explanation: Sean is from the South Side of Chicago (Beverly neighborhood, to be exact) and Ritchie is a native (no pun intended) of Green Bay. "By the way, here's a controlled, why don't you play?" he asked the other guy.

"Which one is Link?" The dude wearing the beanie asked.

"The elven-looking dude in green," Sean said, pointing at the guy on the battle select screen. "Yeah, I know elves are real, but this guy's not an elf, he's Hylian." The guy in the beanie sighed and picked Pikachu. Ritchie went with Samus.

The new guy wiped the floor with them.

"OH, COME ON!" Sean shouted, nearly throwing his Wiimote. Ritchie just glared at the new guy and shook his head with disapproval.

"I win?" he asked.

"Jeez, when's Maria getting back?" asked Sean.

Right on cue, "HEY! Sorry we took so long!" The Venezulean woman said as she burst into the room carrying a bag of groceries. Sean shrugged and got up, strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug. "Nice to see you too," she said. She was about to say something else, but Sean gave her a big kiss, cutting her off. "Wow."

"Get a room you two," said Ritchie.

"I keep hearing that, is that a human expression?" asked the new guy.

"Okay, fine, we'll stop with the PDA," said Sean.

But when Lizzie entered the room, the new guy got up, walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. "Get a fucking room!"

"What do you mean by 'get a room'?" Lizzie asked, "You keep using that phrase, what does it mean?"

"It means you two are getting too lovey-dovey," said Ritchie, "Because we don't want to be in the same room with you when bow-chika-wow-wow starts playing."

"No, just you," said Maria. Ritchie looked over at a coy Maria and a very flustered Sean, new guy and Lizzie.

"You didn't," said Ritchie.

"Well, maybe—"

"Okay, okay!" Ritchie said, "Let's keep playing Smash Bros!"

"I call Link!" said Sean.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING HIM!?" Ritchie shouted.

"What, have you ever played Legend of Zelda?" Sean asked.

"No."

"Then let the local Zelda fan play as him," said Sean.

"I call Samus!" said Maria.

"Oh, COME ON!"

"Let's do two-v-two!" said Maria.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Ritchie proclaimed. "But lemme guess, you two are—"

"Bingo," said Sean.

"Correct," said Maria.

"Fine," said Ritchie.

This time it was Sean and Maria who did the floor wiping. Link and Samus basically demolished Pikachu and Pit, leaving the couple celebrating while Ritchie fumed in anger, threatening to break his Wiimote in half and glaring at the new guy. "That's it! We're playing Madden! I'll be the Pack, you're the fucking Bears!"

"You're on!" said Sean. But then he stopped and remembered something. "Holy shit, Da Bearsss are on right now!" Ritchie screamed, while Sean rushed off and grabbed a Bears jersey from his room.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" Ritchie bellowed as he stormed out of the TV room.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Sean replied.

It was around that time a young man of African extraction hobbled by on crutches while Ritchie stormed out of the TV room. "What was that about?" he asked in a South African accent.

"Sorry about that, Ndebele," said Sean, "He's just pissed off. How's your back doing?"

"It was feeling better," said Aaron, "But thanks to your bickering, it feels like shit."

"Sorry," said Sean.

"And why are those two still wearing hats?" Aaron pointed at Lizzie and the new guy.

The couple looked at each other and shrugged, and then pulled off their hats. Remember that Queen mentioned earlier? She's Queen of the Elves. And she just pulled off her hat, revealing her pointed ears, and it was the same story with the curly-haired dude. These are Queen Eruvanda II and her lover, the former general Arquen.

And, if you're smart, you've probably recognized that Sean, Maria and Ritchie are Power Rangers, as are Hitomi, Kevin, Daisuke and Rob. Apologies for playing coy, but it's a habit.

"Well, we're not expecting anyone," said Sean.

"Lizzie almost got caught," said Maria. "Hitomi's new roommate mentioned she didn't sound human."

"It is not my fault," said Eruvanda.

"We're not blaming you!" said Sean. "Now that I think about it, Eruvanda probably needs to work on casual speech patterns."

"What about Gina?" asked Eruvanda.

"Well, she did live among humans her entire life," said Maria. Gina is one of Hitomi's friends, who is still attending high school (since Hitomi only needed one semester of high school to graduate, she attended Madison West for one semester) whose parents defected from Alfheim before Gina was born.

"Yeah, she wasn't royalty," said Sean. "Guess it's a little hard to break that habit. We'll have the others come over later so we can have a meeting, but first—DAAA BEARRSSS!"

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

A couple hours later, the Rangers had gathered in the TV room of the McMansion Sean was renting out. Everyone was there: Sean, Kevin, Daisuke, Maria, Hitomi, Rob, Ritchie and Aaron.

With the exception of Rob, all of them were trained by the United Nations in order to defend Earth from threats to humanity, both internal and external. Although external came first, as they had to fight the Zordonian Empire, a stellar empire that originated on Earth and came to reclaim their ancestral homeworld. They sent them running with their tails between their legs.

And then the Elves showed up.

Once again, they fought hard and just last month, sent the Elvish Commander Ragnar running with his tail between his legs, but as Sean is about to say, "I know it's been a while—a couple weeks—since Ragnar attacked, but we should stay on our guard."

"Obviously," said Ritchie.

"Please don't interrupt me, Metoxen," said Sean. "Okay, the Japan Five—me, Kevin, Rich Boy, Maria and Hitomi—are back together, so this should be an interesting dynamic. But whatever!"

"SWORD says they haven't heard any chatter from Alfheim," said Kevin. SWORD, the Strategic Worldwide Organization for Reconnaissance and Defense, is their current employer.

"They're subtle," said Sean. "Now that I think about it, we should have captured someone. But then again, we already have two Elven guests who don't know what Ragnar was planning. Yeah, that helps."

"They'll be gluttons for punishment if they come for us," said Rob.

"Of course they are," said Sean. "We're the Power Rangers. We don't quit, we don't surrender, and most importantly, we don't lose."

"That does not address our situation," said Daisuke.

"Did I ask you for your opinion, Rich Boy?" asked Sean. "You pissed me off in Japan, see how that ended?"

"I was enjoying myself," said Daisuke.

Sean scoffed and rolled his eyes, unhappy with the Green Ranger's attitude. "Whatever. Also, hockey season ends March. Hopefully we'll win it all, but I understand we might crash out in the WCHA playoffs. I don't want that to happen, of course."

"And neither do I," said Ritchie. Hey, they're hockey players. They wanna win.

Oh, and one more bit of infodump before we get back on track. Sean is an American from Chicago, Kevin is from Dublin, Maria was born and raised in Caracas, but lived in Rio for a couple years, Daisuke and Hitomi are from Kyoto, Aaron is from Johannesburg, and Rob is from Naperville, Illinois. Sean is Red, Kevin Blue, Dasiuke Green, Maria Yellow, Hitomi Pink, Rob Silver and Ritchie Gold. Are we up to speed? Alright, let's get going.

"Anything else we should be worried about?" asked Sean.

"What about those other Project Ranger trainees?" asked Kevin. Project Ranger is the codename for the operation and project that trained the Rangers and provides support both tactically and technically.

"Oh, that's right," said Sean. "Okay, so we have one suspect as of right now, and that's my cousin Jimmy. Other than that, _pbbbt_!" He blew a raspberry and gave a 'thumbs down' to emphasize the fact they didn't know shit.

It was not something they wanted to hear. "Thanks a lot SWORD," said Ritchie. "Why won't they tell us who it is?"

"Because they're assholes," said Sean. "How the hell did the UN know about us?"

"Miyazawa had your resumes on file," said Daisuke.

"Interesting," said Sean. "Alright, meeting adjourned."

"Hitomi, why don't you ride with me?" asked Rob. Hitomi nodded, with Daisuke opening his mouth to object but sighed and resigned himself to his sister's choice. "By the way, is everyone excited to finally be starting American college?"

"Of course!" said Hitomi.

"Yes," said Maria.

"Yes," Aaron added.

"I can't wait," said Kevin. "Some of the Irish students invited me to play some rugby with them."

"Sounds fun," said Sean.

Rob and Hitomi left the house, and now there were still six Rangers (one former) and two Elves left in the house. "Alright, what do you guys want to watch?"

"We have _Gatchaman _and _Jetman_," Daisuke said, pointing at the DVD box sets.

"No, not those," said Sean. "How about… _Blues Brothers_!"

"_Aye_!" Everyone but Daisuke raised their hands in agreement and Sean pumped his fist, grabbing the DVD of the classic movie and putting it in the DVD player.

Don't think that this is a one-shot. This is just the beginning of the second half of the Rangers' battle with the Elves. So strap in tight and get ready. This is _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_, Part 2!

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

Sean VO: "Next time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Sean: "First day of classes!"

Ragnar: "They have grown complacent."

Tirna: "Let me handle them."

Maria: "Who are you?"

Hitomi: "He's real nice!"

Sean: "Back for more, huh?"

Sean VO: "That's next time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

So how was that? Okay, I'm sorry if you were a little disappointed, but I had to set up the plot, do a little foreshadowing, find a few arc words, this and that. Episode 2 should be better, since we're going to have the Elves attack again.

So tell me what you think! Was this a good starting point? Do I still have room for improvement? Let me know! The reviews are right down there!


	2. A New Semester

Kevin VO: "Last time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Col. Greene: "The Power Rangers sent the attacking Elves away."

Hitomi: (_To her new roommate_) "Sorry if we're making you nervous."

Karen Schmidt: (_About Lizzie_) "Be honest, what's her story?"

Daisuke: "We have grown complacent ever since the attack on the Capitol."

Ritchie: "_Ragnarok made me chuckle."_

_Sean: "We should stay on our guard… We already have two Elven guests who don't know what Ragnar was planning."_

_Power Rangers GPX Supercharged, episode 25: A New Semester_

_:-:-:-: We're the best chance for humanity, Pow-wer Rang-gers G-P-X, let's go! :-:-:-:_

Boiling hot water poured out of the tea kettle, turning a dark color while mixing with the tea leaves in the ceramic pot. Kevin put the kettle back on the stove and grabbed his copy of the _Wisconsin State Journal _and began to read while waiting for the tea to be just the right color.

While Kevin's love of tea has been emphasized a bit lately, it must be said that if there is any culture in the British Isles that truly loves its tea, it is the Irish. The English tea culture is certainly famous for good reasons, but the Irish drink more tea per capita than any country on Earth. Kevin is simply partaking in a favorite pastime both culturally and personally. Yes, he really _does_ love his tea.

So Kevin checked on the tea and smiled, knowing that the tea was ready. He took the tea pot and poured the tea into his mug. He was dressed for the occasion, wearing a sweater vest, Dockers and a tie. Today was the first day of classes for all eight of the Power Rangers, and his first day as a Teaching Assistant.

He added some cream and sugar to his tea, then took a sip. It was heavenly, as usual! He smiled to himself at another job well-done. "Well look at you!" Kevin turned to the side as Sean strolled into the kitchen, looking over his friend. "Mr. Scholar. Maria was just talking about how she envies how you've become a teacher before her."

"A shame," Kevin said.

Rather than sharing in Kevin's oh-so-Irish breakfast, Sean went with the All-American bowl of cereal. There was some Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the cabinet that he took out. "So what are you teaching?"

"English classes," said Kevin. "I'll be teaching a language and linguistics class. I wanted to teach a literary studies class but I have to complete my first year before I can do that. The linguistics program is temporary."

"Oh, that's nice," said Sean. "What do you expect to teach?"

"We have a syllabus," said Kevin. The others followed into the kitchen, and began getting their breakfasts ready.

"So, is everyone ready for the first day of classes?" Sean asked. "Yeah, I know it's a little wonky starting on Tuesday, but yesterday was MLK Day.

"It's too early," said Aaron.

"Too bad," said Sean. "Everybody chose morning classes, like me and Metoxen, after all." Ritchie shook his head to chastise Maria and Aaron.

"As well as I," said Daisuke.

"Don't tell me," Sean groaned.

"My last class for the day ends at noon," said Daisuke. "Yes, I also enrolled."

"Well, AJ doesn't seem to like him very much," said Sean. "Eh, he likes Arquen and Lizzie, so he can watch while they plan a coup or something. I think they're planning a coup, I'm just not sure how they can do it with just them."

"If they have allies in Alfheim, then it's certainly possible," said Kevin.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

The bad part is, they only have one ally, and he's just a colonel. Tiris can't do a whole lot.

The Elves are very militaristic, with the monarch as the supreme ruler, although not quite a God, but simply chosen by God. In this sense it makes their society very much like Imperial Japan with the military uniforms of 1871 Prussia. The leader of the military is an Elf by the name of Ragnar, his title "The Terrible". Yeah, he's a nice guy. The son of a bitch is a racist who can't see the good things humans have done, is a religious fanatic who believes that his battle is the Will of God.

We find Ragnar walking into the throne room of the new King Eärello, the cousin of Eruvanda. Eärello looked up at Ragnar, a mad gleam in his eyes. Imagine King Joffrey of _Game of Thrones_, if you want to have an idea of his appearance, but it is not entirely necessary. Ragnar kneeled before the King and spoke. "We are finally ready to launch an attack against the Power Rangers," said Ragnar. "They have grown complacent in the weeks since we attacked."

"What has been the delay?" Eärello asked, impatience bubbling up in his voice.

"The uprising on the University campus and the Suitroop production had fallen behind," said Ragnar. Blond hair, blue eyes and a white complexion was Ragnar's appearance, and given how Elves can live rather long lives, his age is likely far older than his appearance.

"Damn," Eärello said under his breath, "And another question, why did you not kill all the students who rebelled against _my _kingship?"

"They said they rebelled out of anger at our loss on the human day of Christmas Eve," said Ragnar, "They were only doing their patriotic duty, at least that is what the courts said."

"Damn the courts," said Eärello. "I should have killed them all myself! NO ONE defies my rightful kingship!"

"Please calm yourself, my King," said Ragnar. Eärello began to calm down and slouched back in his throne. "If it will make you feel better, I can bring you along some time."

Eärello bit his lip and smiled, nodding his head. "It would be so gratifying," he said.

"As you wish, your majesty," said Ragnar. "I shall prepare an attack force to notify the Power Rangers that we are committed to our Holy Mission." He stood and departed the throne room to prepare for the attack on the Rangers.

After a few minutes, Ragnar arrived at his office. Two very familiar faces to the Rangers were waiting. The first was Phaedos, a physical clone of the _Sailor Moon _villain Jadeite. The other was Tirna, also a physical clone of the _Sailor Moon _villain Zoisite. Both of them are Zordonians, the stellar empire the Rangers fought off in May, June and July of 2010. They're not here on behalf of the empire, just to get back at the Rangers.

"Well?" asked Phaedos.

"Túrelie has a smaller-scale attack planned," said Ragnar.

"Let me handle them," a hair-twirling Tirna volunteered.

"Are you positive?" asked Ragnar.

"Of course," said Tirna. "I'll let Túrelie handle the next one."

"Then I'll take out those shit-eating students," said Phaedos.

"As much as I want to, the legal system already cleared them of all charges," said Ragnar. "I want this to be legitimate."

"You're no fun," said Phaedos.

"I am not supposed to be _fun_," said Ragnar. "And before I forget, if you even attempt to betray me once, I will make you regret it. Is that clear?"

Phaedos growled, but Ragnar had something else.

"If you do follow my orders, I will let you get your chance to kill the Rangers," he said.

"Much better," said Phaedos. "Show them what you can do, Tirna."

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

So, as it's been made clear, today was the first day of classes for all of the Rangers, not just Sean and Ritchie. None of them probably expected to be attending UW, but you know what Forrest Gump said about life. So this particular box o' chocolates had them waking up at ungodly hours in the morning and hurrying to the University of Wisconsin campus to get to their first classes.

Sean had an anthropology class at 9 in the morning. Kevin had to teach his first class at 10. Maria had a class at 9, as did Ritchie. Hitomi would be taking an English class at 10 (not the same one as Kevin's). Daisuke's business class was at 9 and Aaron had a sociology class at 9:30.

Sean, Maria, Kevin and Ritchie took Sean's Chevy Cobalt. Aaron got a ride with Daisuke Toji-san, and this was mainly out of necessity. A Cobalt isn't very big, after all. Hitomi? She lives on campus, it wasn't necessary.

"I hate parking," Sean said, getting out of the car.

"Maybe we should have walked," added Ritchie.

"Hindsight is 20/20," said Kevin. "I have to get to the office in the Humanities Building. I'll talk to you later."

"Let's figure out what time we're gonna meet up!" said Sean. He checked his iPhone to be sure of the time. "Okay, how about ten after noon? We can either get something at State Street or Der Rathskellar."

"Der Rathskellar," said Maria. "It's too cold."

"Fair enough," said Sean. "I'll text Rich Boy, Ndebele and Hitomi."

"It's decided?" asked Ritchie.

"It's decided," said Sean. "Der Rathskellar, ten after noon."

"Alright!" said Ritchie.

The group split up on their way to their respective classes. Sean's class was in the Sewell Social Sciences Building, Maria and Kevin's in the Humanities Building and Ritchie had to go to Van Hise Hall. However, Kevin said that he had to got to Helen C. White Hall so he meet his fellow English faculty. Now Kevin also has Grad School classes to attend, but the class he teaches is on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.

Maria stuffed her hands in her jacket while she crossed over the footbridge that connected Bascom Hill and the Humanities Building. As mentioned in the last chapter, the time for a "romantic" winter was over and now it was the time to suffer until spring arrived. Thankfully she was prepared for the weather. No sneakers this time!

It was such a relief when she got inside, that she took a moment to savor the warmth of the building. Then suddenly someone shoved her out of the way. "_Oi! Que es esto?_"

"_Lo siento!_" the woman, apparently her age, replied. Maria looked at her for a moment and saw the Argentina Football Association's crest on her beanie and from the look of it, she was definitely Argentine. South American rivalries kicked in and she flipped the woman off but noticed she wasn't looking. It wasn't worth it.

Maria found her classroom, although it was rather difficult. The class was filled with people and her professor was organizing some papers on his desk. Maria took her seat in the second row…

… Right next to the Argentine woman. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"What?" the Argentine woman replied.

"Excuse me, this is a classroom, not a fight ring," said the professor, who had a very familiar face. "Well, since it's 9 o'clock, we might as well get started. Good morning, my name is Russell Fox. I'll be your teacher for the next four months. For those of you just starting, I'd like to welcome you to the School of Education.

"I probably know a couple of you," he counted them, and his finger came to Maria before moving on, "But don't expect me to go easy on any of you. I have to be fair, after all. So, my teaching assistants are going to pass out your syllabi, and we'll look it over…"

An hour later the class ended. The Argentine woman left before Maria could talk to her. The other classmates also left before Maria could leave, and then she felt someone grab her shoulder. "Hello, Maria," said Mr. Fox.

Maria waited until everyone was gone and she said, "Hello, Rusco."

Rusco is an Elven general who defected some twenty years ago out of fear that Ragnar would do terrible things to him and his family. "I noticed you getting confrontational with one of my students."

"Sorry, she bumped into me," said Maria.

"Please don't do that," said Rusco. While he is an Elf, his ears were modified so now they look very human. "Also, how is Hitomi doing?"

"She has a new roommate," said Maria. "I'll be meeting her at noon."

"Tell her I said 'hello'," said Rusco. Then Professor Fox (no, he does not have a split personality) showed up again. "Please behave yourself in my class. I already like you, don't mess things up."

"Sorry," said Maria.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

Der Rathskellar is pure Wisconsin. It's located in the Memorial Union, with doors that open up to the famous terrace. The restaurant is a recreation of beer halls from Southern Germany/Bavaria, right down to German text and murals dotting the walls. The moment you step in, you'd be forgiven in assuming you've just gotten off the plane in Germany it's that authentic. And yes, they serve alcohol, but only after 3:00 on Tuesdays. When the author says it's pure Wisconsin, he means it. It's no secret that Wisconsinites love beer. I've had a few Wisconsinites make that joke to me.

But it's also a restaurant, a la carte that serves from pretty good stuff. The last time the author visited Madison, I had a moment to have some food there. It's pretty good.

When Daisuke first walked in, he really did look around thinking he'd been teleported to Munich. That ended when someone wearing a Bucky Badger hat walked past. With a shrug, Daisuke walked in and found Ritchie waiting in line for some food.

"It's too cold," said Daisuke. "I would rather eat in here."

"It's not that cold, you pussy," Ritchie muttered.

"Well, you are from this state, this is nothing for you," said Daisuke.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Ritchie laughed.

A few minutes later, the two had sat down with the others at a table in the corner near the arched entrance having their lunch. "So, how'd everyone's classes go?" asked Sean. "Mine went well."

"I found out Shevchenko is in my class," said Kevin. Shevchenko is one of Sean's teammates on the UW hockey team. "It went rather well, the students were well-behaved."

"Mine were okay, but some Argentine woman bumped into me," said Maria, "And Rusco is teaching one of my classes."

"Oh, that's nice," said Kevin. "I'll have to meet with him."

"I like my class!" said Hitomi. "And I liked my professor, too! He's real nice!"

"What are you studying?" asked Aaron.

"Business," said Hitomi.

"Following the family tradition, are you?" asked Sean. Hitomi nodded, and Sean shrugged while drinking his bottle of Babcock Hall milk.

"I thought I was going to get out early, but my professor made us stay the whole damn time," Ritchie groaned. "At least we have practice to look forward to today."

"Yeah, cuz you're kinda losing it, Metoxen," Sean taunted. "You need to work on your speed, you're starting to look like a cherry picker, and your deking is starting to suck."

"Shut up, you FIB," said Ritchie. "Quit chirping and leave it on the ice. And what I do with my twig is none of your business, hoser!"

"What did they just say?" asked Daisuke.

"Hockey speak, don't ask," said Maria.

"_You _quit chirpin', you never beat me in anything important back in the USHL!" Sean continued.

"You got lucky!"

"Nah, I was better! And now I know it kills you to know that we're on the same team!"

"_Enough!_" Kevin shouted. "Honestly, you two are acting like _eed-jits_! It's in the past, just let it go."

"But it's so _fun _to piss Metoxen off," said Sean.

"Thunderin' Jaysus," Kevin muttered while facepalming.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

Outside on Library Mall, there were flashes of blue light and bolts of electricity shot out of the air. A whirlwind of cherry tree petals also appeared. Passers-by stopped for a moment before remembering what this was. They'd seen this enough over the past several months to recognize this would only lead to bad things. Indeed, once the first Suitroops appeared, everyone began to _RUN_.

The Suitroops are sleek, menacing, mechanical suits of armor the Elves use as shock troops. They carry energy staffs—weapons using powerful gems to fire blasts of energy at their opponent—and short swords. The Elves are not magical, but Clarke's Third Law is very much in play with them.

The one who leads them today, however, is not an Elf. Tirna is Zordonian. The Zordonians are the Rangers' old enemy, an alien species that originated on Earth but was run off the planet by a last alliance of men and Elves. They tried to re-conquer the planet last summer, but you can probably guess how well that went.

The hair-twirling Tirna surveyed the scene at Library Mall. Carnage; absolutely wonderful carnage. Now it was time to draw out the prey. "ATTACK!" Tirna cried. The Suitroops charged forward and attacked.

In the Memorial Union, the commotion was instant. University Police barged inside. "Everyone, please evacuate now!" one said. "The campus is under attack by Suitroops!"

The Rathskellar patrons began to leave, all except for six. Aaron got up to leave, but he covered the others enough so they could make their way out of the restaurant without being seen. They went downstairs and put their bags in some lockers and slipped out of Memorial Union, covering their faces.

Like ninjas they snuck across Langdon Street to take out the Suitroops. They snapped the Suitroops' necks like twigs as they crept across Library Mall. But, this made noises and Tirna quickly picked up the sound and the general turned and smiled evilly at the sight. "Surround them!" said the Zordonian.

The Suitroops surrounded the six of them and pointed their energy staffs at the Rangers. "Did you honestly think you could sneak up on me?" said Tirna, "Now that I know your disguises, Power Rangers!"

A sigh escaped Sean's lips. This was not getting any easier. It comes with familiarity, though. Still, he looked at everyone else and the next move was clear. They took out their AcceleKeys, pulled down their jacket sleeves and displayed their AcceleMorphers. Ritchie just pulled out his Gold Ranger Morpher. "Back for more, huh? You assholes never learn. YOU GUYS READY!?"

"_READY!_"

"_GPX START IT UP!_" They jammed their keys into the morphers, gave them a turn and a flash of light enveloped them for a moment. It faded and Tirna got a look at them.

They wore colored spandex; Red, blue, green, yellow, pink and gold. Their torsos, sleeves and boots were colored. Their pants were white (except for Gold) and a colored stripe ran down the pant leg. A series of broken stripes like on a road went down the sleeves, stopping at a black arm band just below the elbow that resembled a tire. A black tire also circled the top of the boots, just below the knee.

A pair of straps like racing car seat straps were connected from the shoulder to the flat-topped pentagon-shaped belt buckle which connected to a black utility belt (it should be noted that Gold had more of a jet theme to his, with wings on his glove and straps like a jet harness). Their helmets included sleek, black visors and were basically a combination of the _Operation Overdrive _and _Turboranger _helmets.

On the chest, their insignia was a gold, motion-font number over a wheel (1 for red, 2 for blue, 3 for green, 4 for yellow, 5 for pink and 7 for gold, but his were over a pair of wings).

"GPX RED!" Sean shouted.

"GPX BLUE!" shouted Kevin.

"GPX GREEN!" said Aaron.

"GPX YELLOW!" shouted Maria.

"GPX PINK!" shouted Hitomi.

"GPX GOLD!" shouted Ritchie.

"_POWER RANGERS! GPX!_" Ka-boom.

"I can see why they hate that part," said Tirna. "Alright, let's get this over with. Suitroops, get them!" The Suitroops charged forward to attack the Rangers. The Rangers kiai'd and charged forward to meet the Suitroops.

Sean wasted no time in plowing through the Suitroops. He blocked a punch and countered with a left hook. He threw a reverse roundhouse kick that was kick-blocked by a Suitroop, but a follow-up kick did the trick. He cartwheeled through a blizzard of Suitroop arms and legs, and then kicked at the Suitroops with a tornado-like move. He threw a one-two punch at a Suitroop and brought it down.

A Suitroop threw a punch, but Kevin ducked and elbowed the Suitroop in the gut. Then he grabbed the Suitroop and wrestled the Suitroop to the ground like he was in a rugby match. He stomped on the Suitroop and then he threw a punch at another one. Then he kneed the Suitroop in the gut. Next he threw a hard right hook at a Suitroop and kicked it in the head, which knocked the Suitroop's head off.

Daisuke did not run straight for the Suitroops. He let them come to him. In his defensive stance, he waited to kick the attacking Suitroop in the head. Then he threw a jab to the Suitroop's… jaw. He stepped aside to avoid a Suitroop, and then kicked it into a crowd of Suitroops. It felt so good being back in the Green suit after so many months away. He could enjoy himself and he went to take out more of them.

Maria dodged a Suitroop, then grabbed its arm and tossed it into the fountain in the middle of Library Mall. She blocked a Suitroop punch and countered with one of her own. Some Suitroops attacked from both sides, but she ducked and the two collided with each other. She stood and tried to backhand a Suitroop. The backhand was blocked, but she bent down and stood, throwing the Suitroop to the ground.

Energy staff blasts exploded around her, but Hitomi avoided each of them, cartwheeling and tumbling with the blasts going left and right. Then she lunged at a Suitroop, wrapped her arms around its neck and threw it to the ground. A Suitroop ran up to her, but she kicked it in the gut. She stood on her hands and spun, kicking the kicking the Suitroops all around her. Then she stood back up and punched a Suitroop.

Ritchie grabbed the arms of some Suitroops and pushed them back. He kicked a Suitroop. The kick was blocked, but he countered with a punch to the Suitroop's chest. He threw a one-two-three jab-hook-uppercut combo that took out three Suitroops. Then he threw a reverse roundhouse kick at a Suitroop. He turned and punched another Suitroop and then elbowed another one in the head and that's when he turned and saw Tirna laughing at them.

Tirna sat on the fountain, watching the fighting like it was a play. The general's legs crossed and the general turned to Sean, who was in the midst of fighting some Suitroops. Sean caught the Zordonian out of the corner of his eye.

Well, he wasn't happy so he kicked the Suitroops and turned towards Tirna. "Alright bitch, you're next!" Tirna's head whipped in Sean's direction right as he put up his fist and threw a punch at the Zordonian—

But the Zordonian disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals. Sean tripped up and landed on the sidewalk visor-first. "Watch where you're going next time," Tirna taunted behind him. Sean growled and kicked the Zordonian general up and Tirna landed read-end first on the concrete.

"You Zordonians shouldn't have come back," said Sean. "And did you honestly think you could fool me with the fake ears?"

Tirna growled angrily and lashed out at Sean. The general threw a whirlwind of punches at Sean, all of which Sean dodged with a little bit of hockey footwork. Then Sean jumped behind Tirna and kicked the general in the back. "I didn't know it was gonna be this easy!" said Sean.

Meanwhile, Maria and Kevin had teamed up to take down some of the Suitroops. Maria threw a kick at a Suitroop, which the Suitroop blocked. But Kevin took advantage of the Suitroop's distraction and punched its gut. Then he grabbed the Suitroop and tossed it into the street where it broke into pieces. Suddenly, a Suitroop grabbed him from behind, but Maria was right there to rip the Suitroop off Kevin's back and punched it hard.

Now Ritchie hadn't worked with Hitomi in a tag team before, so this was new. But he knew how she fought, so he cupped his hands and vaulted her into the air when she jumped up. She twirled in the air while Ritchie took out a few Suitroops and then when she landed, she knocked as many as she could down. Then she got on her hands and spun like a top, kicking the Suitroops over to Ritchie as he took them out.

Daisuke, he just fought by himself. He blocked a Suitroop's arm as it brought it down on him. Then he grabbed the Suitroop, hooked his leg in between the Suitroop's and then ripped it out from under its own legs. Suddenly, his HUD alerted him to a Suitroop rushing in. He ducked and when he timed it right, he stood up and flipped the Suitroop on its back. Then he kicked a Suitroop in the chest.

"Come on, fight like a man… woman…er, trans… person?" Sean taunted. Tirna growled angrily at Sean, but wasn't moving. "Come on! Give it your best shot, asswipe! Are you gonna run?" Tirna angrily lashed out at Sean, but Sean grabbed Tirna's arm and twisted it behind the Zordonian's back. "This is easy!" said Sean.

"Easy!?" Tirna stomped on Sean's foot—hard. A cry of pain escaped Sean's mouth and Tirna found a chance to escape. Then the general kicked Sean in the chest. "You forget, I'm a Zordonian, human."

"And you fight dirty," said Sean. "That's okay, so do I. NOW!" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tirna's neck and pulled the general away from Sean. Ritchie then slammed Tirna to the ground, but the general's fall was cushioned by some of the snow that covered Library Mall.

"Um, is he a he or a she?" asked Ritchie. That question was not answered. Tirna elbowed Ritchie in the shoulder and got back up, kicking the Gold Ranger in the face.

A yellow blur flew past and Tirna dodged the punch, but Maria followed it up, throwing an upper-cut at Tirna. Tirna stumbled backwards, but Daisuke and Hitomi grabbed the Zordonian general's arms, which allowed Kevin to run up and throw a punch at Tirna. But then Tirna kicked Kevin in the groin, thankfully missing the important part.

Kevin recovered and threw a punch at Tirna's face, connecting hard. Tirna felt the stinging, swelling cheek. Some green began to creep into the picture and Tirna glared at Kevin. Tirna threw a punch at Kevin, which the Irishman blocked and countered. This one missed and Tirna stepped out of the way.

"Get outta here, Zordonian!" said Sean.

"No!" Tirna replied. Tirna kicked at Sean and he had to jump out of the way. Next Tirna threw a kick at Maria and had to block Ritchie's punch before jumping out of the way of Daisuke and Hitomi. The Rangers tried to reach Tirna, but the Zordonian general then pressed a button on some Elven device.

An energy staff materialized in Tirna's hand and the Zordonian pointed the staff at the Rangers. The gem in the staff began to glow blue. A blast of blue energy erupted from the gem. "SCATTER!" Sean shouted. The Rangers jumped out of the way right as the blast of energy struck the ground. Dirt, concrete and snow flew in all directions. More blasts followed.

Tirna had the Rangers pinned and now it was the right time to deliver a warning. "I came to show you that we're not done!" said Tirna.

"That's it!?" said Ritchie. "I thought you—"

"Were after something?" Tirna finished. "No, not yet." Then Tirna smiled evilly. "But the end is coming for you, someday, somewhere. And when it happens, I'll be there laughing at your demise!"

Tirna had stopped shooting, which gave Sean a chance. He stood up, rushed Tirna and punched the Zordonian in the cheek that _wasn't_ bruised. "You think that's gonna scare us?" Sean replied, grabbing Tirna's collar. "We're Power Rangers. We don't quit, we don't surrender, and most importantly of all, we do not fucking lose. You tell Ragnar that we'll take whatever he throws at us and we'll kick his ass. But," He raised his fist and prepared to kill Tirna.

But Tirna teleported, and Sean only connected with thin air. He growled, but recognized this job was never easy.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

"That was all?" Eruvanda asked later that day.

"Whatever Ragnar wants, he's in no hurry," said Sean. He looked at the other Rangers, who'd all gone back to their civilian forms. Ritchie was lounging on his couch, Hitomi sitting at the foot of the couch while Maria just sharpened a knife. Kevin was not there. He still had to do some work on campus.

"Of course," said Eruvanda. "He made that perfectly clear."

"So who does that particular Zordonian look like, Hitomi?" asked Maria.

"Zoisite," said Hitomi.

"Who?" asked Ritchie.

"_Sailor Moon _baddie," said Sean. "But don't expect to go chasing after magical gems anytime soon."

"I wish I could assist you in anyway," said Arquen. "But I suppose Ragnar never trusted me."

"Damn," said Ritchie. "O'Callahan, we should be going to practice soon."

"It's at 3," said Sean. "Well, it's a good thing it's only the beginning of the semester. We still have plenty of time to figure out what they're doing."

"I would imagine so," said Eruvanda.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

Daisuke: "Forthcoming on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Ragnar: "I need you to do something for me."

Phaedos: "What is it?"

Hitomi: "He's amazing!"

Ritchie: "The hell does that mean?"

Kevin: "Shevchenko!"

Monster: "Let me at 'em!"

Daisuke: "That is forthcoming on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Okay, so how was that?

Okay, I'm sorry if this seemed to rushed, fast or confusing in anyway. But it's only the second chapter, so I have some room for flexibility. Also, I'm sorry I didn't get this in sooner. I've been really busy lately, what with trying to find steady employment, a little confusion over what path I should take with this Part and I also had to get a new laptop and transfer all my files to a new one. But I'll try to get things done and good in the coming days, weeks and months. I can't guarantee that I'll have the chapters in quick, but I'll do my best.

But enough of that, drop me a review! The button's right down there!


	3. The Errand

Maria VO: "Last time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Sean: "Is everyone ready for first day of classes?"

Ragnar: "I shall prepare an attack force to notify the Power Rangers that we are committed to our Holy Mission."

Tirna: "Let me handle them."

Rusco: (_To Maria_) "I noticed you getting confrontational with one of my students."

Maria: "She bumped into me."

Tirna: "ATTACK!"

Sean: "You assholes never learn."

Tirna: "The end is coming for you."

Power Rangers GPX Supercharged, episode 26: The Errand

:-:-:-: We're the best chance for humanity, Pow-wer Rang-gers G-P-X, let's go! :-:-:-:

Phaedos had learned how to act like an Elf pretty quickly during his two months in Alfheim. It was easy! All he needed was a pair of ear extensions and a massive hatred of humans. He already hated humans. The ear extensions though, were rather different. He hated wearing them. He felt like he was living a lie but if it meant killing the Power Rangers, he could live this lie.

Tirna had little issue, anyway, and couldn't really complain. Since Tirna had not had a chance to take out the Rangers during the invasion, this was their best chance. If not, they could just go rogue and kill 'em themselves.

But Ragnar had other plans. And they required Tirna and Phaedos to behave themselves. He didn't _need them_, but they were valuable allies that if they went rogue or betrayed him would be a detriment to his plans. But they were proceeding as planned and he could afford to get rid of them.

He watched Phaedos twirling a pen in his fingers, looking rather bored. Any longer with nothing to do and Ragnar worried that Phaedos might do something rash. And yet Ragnar held a very important piece of paper in his hands. Perhaps Phaedos might be interested in the mission the paper is detailing. "Phaedos," said Ragnar, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Phaedos asked, with boredom infecting his voice.

"I need you to go on a mission," said Ragnar. Phaedos stopped twirling the pen and looked over at Ragnar. "We found something near the town of Skardu in Pakistan. It is related to your people's history on Earth."

"I'm listening," said Phaedos.

"I need you to take a team of archaeologists and do some digging there," said Ragnar. Phaedos groaned and dropped the pen in anger. "It is far better that siting around here and doing nothing," Ragnar continued.

"This place sounds like it's in the middle of nowhere," said Phaedos.

"Exactly," Ragnar replied. "No one will know you're there." Phaedos was about to object. But when Ragnar handed the paper to him, he looked it over and began to reconsider.

"What about the Rangers?"

"They will be dealt with," said Ragnar.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

As part of the deal to stay with the Rangers (at least until the time was right), Arquen and Eruvanda had to contribute around these house. That included doing laundry, cleaning, cooking, doing the dishes, etc, etc. Tonight it was Eruvanda's turn to cook. We're not really going to show her screwing up like a fish-out-of-water, because it's been a month for them to get used to it.

For Eruvanda, contributing was a delightfully humbling experience. It gave her the opportunity to see how the average being lived. If she regained her throne, she could use these experiences to help better Alfheim. But first things first. Right now, she was making some lasagna and salad for everyone. She had the cookbook and ingredients out, diligently working to make a good product. She also had some lettuce out to make a salad.

The door opened and she could hear Sean and Ritchie returning from hockey practice. But her Elf-ears also picked up their conversation. "I think I'll name my son Clay! No, Aaron! Nah, not good enough. How about BJ?"

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" Sean bellowed. The sound of a hockey bag collapsing on the ground followed.

The two had been talking about this for some time. A team from Sean's birthplace, Chicago, was playing a team from Ritchie's Green Bay on Sunday for a major championship, but she didn't follow it. Out of curiosity, she stuck her head out of the kitchen. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"Metoxen won't shut the hell up about the damn fudge packers," said Sean. "I've had enough Packer shit all week, I want a fucking reprieve!"

"Oh, dear," Eruvanda said to herself. "Perhaps if you two could settle your differences by talking?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Ritchie, "This is the biggest rivalry in the NFL, and the only way one of us shuts up is if they lose!"

"Which will be you," said Sean. "I can't wait to see you eat your fucking words on Sunday." Eruvanda sighed in exasperation. Sports loyalties were so ingrained among humans it was worthless for the most part. On the other hand…

"I hope you both like lasagna," she said.

"Why?" asked Sean.

"I am making lasagna for everyone tonight," she replied.

"Oh, that sounds nice," said Sean.

"And salad," she continued. Sean and Ritchie shrugged.

Maria came downstairs though, holding her laptop and looking like she was in a hurry. "SWORD just intercepted some Elf communications," she said. "Where's Lizzie?"

"Making dinner," said Sean. "Maybe Arquen can help. ARQUEN!"

The Elven general took a couple moments before he poked his head in the hallway. "Yes?"

"SWORD intercepted some Elf messages," said Maria. "We need you to translate it."

"I would be honored," Arquen replied, taking the laptop from Maria and the two walked into the TV room to have a listen.

Sean and Ritchie went upstairs and put their hockey gear away before they came back downstairs. Arquen was listening intently to the message, writing down several things while Maria watched. The smell of cooking bison meat, cheese and pasta wafted in the air, inadvertently making it rather difficult to concentrate. But, Arquen was able to manage. Arquen removed his headphones, which meant the message was over.

"What does it say?" asked Maria.

"It is code," said Arquen. "It says, 'Ragnarok in the crags', among other things."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Ritchie.

"I wish I knew as well," said Arquen. Ritchie smacked the armrest of the couch in frustration.

At that moment, Hitomi burst in, completely uninvited. She looked like she was swooning and holding something in her hands. "Hitomi, what's wrong with you?" asked Sean.

"I met the greatest guy ever," Hitomi said dreamily. "He's so amazing! He's nice, kind, sensitive—"

"He's gay," said Ritchie. Maria smacked him upside the head for that. "Sorry."

"No, he's Indian," said Hitomi.

"Alright! Which tribe?" asked Ritchie.

"Wrong Indian," said Hitomi. "He's from Mumbai."

"I thought that was my line," said Ritchie. "Wait, this guy's from India?"

"And why is this important?" asked Sean. "Unless you're telling us you're gonna convert to Hinduism, learn Hindi or maybe give up your role as Miyazawa heiress."

"Um, none of those?" Hitomi said, "What' going on?"

"Elves are confounding us," said Maria. "Even Arquen can't tell what they're saying for some reason."

"I am familiar with many codes used by the Alfheim military," said Arquen, "But this is a new code they must have implemented to prevent me from decoding them."

"Not surprised," said Ritchie, "They want to keep a step ahead of us, I don't see them staying still."

"We changed codes monthly when I was still a general," said Arquen. "In a way, this is standard procedure."

"Man, those guys are prepared," said Ritchie.

"Lasanga is ready!" Eruvanda called from the kitchen. "Sean, do you know where Kevin is?"

"I think he's in his little office!" Sean replied. "I'll go get him and Ndebele."

There was definitely an air of nervousness amongst the Rangers and Elves… that is until Ritchie decided to keep poking the Bears fan. "Hey O'Callahan."

"What?"

"GOPACKGO!"

"You want me to shove your Packer jersey down your throat?" asked Sean.

"Enough, you two," Maria got in between the two on-ice teammates but football rivals. "It's Thursday. Save it for Sunday. It's dinner time!"

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

The next morning, Kevin was busy wrapping up his class, but he had maybe five or six minutes left. He had planet of time to get out his lesson. His students were taking diligent notes, save for one or two who looked like they were goofing off and not listening. He wasn't happy about it one bit, not at all. These lads and lasses were in college. So few people in this world have such an opportunity and at an institution like this!?

"Excuse me," Kevin said. "But I request that you all pay attention during class. If not, I don't care what your excuse is, I will make the grade you need. And perhaps it might be _your _fault." The students he was talking to all straightened up in their seats and faced forward. Much better.

But he turned his attention to Shevcheko, Sean's hockey teammate. For a big guy, he looked rather nervous. Well, Kevin could already tell he was more of a Gentle Giant type. "Now then, I shall continue on with our discussion."

Kevin continued his lecture with the students now paying full attention, with a very good incentive to do so. When he was sure time was up, he glanced over at the clock. "It looks like our time today is done," he said. The students immediately got up from their seats, pushing them out of the way while Kevin tried to give his final notes for the day. Sadly, they didn't hear him.

He gathered his papers together and noticed Shevchenko moving slowly. "Shevchenko?" The Ukrainian glanced over at Kevin while he finished gathering his papers. "Can I talk to you?"

The Ukrainian seemed to gulp and then nodded. Kevin gave him a reassuring smile before finishing up and led the Ukrainian big man out of the classroom. "I saw you looking out the window," said Kevin. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," said Shevchenko, "Maybe. I have hockey game tonight and—"

"Yes, I know, I'm friends with both O'Callahans and Metoxen," said Kevin. "And I have the release you need. I know you'll be missing classes. But something isn't right, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," said Shevchenko.

"Really?" asked Kevin. He wondered if it was something that would be a problem down the road or it could be helped now. "Do you have a class after this?"

"Not for an hour," said Dimitri.

Shevchenko was rather large, but Kevin knew that he was athletic. He needed to be if he was a hockey player, after all. From the way it looked, he must have been a farm boy all the way over there in eastern Ukraine. "Then why don't you come to the office some time?" Kevin asked.

Shevchenko paused for a moment, and then with a bit of apprehension, nodded. "Yes, it sounds good," he said.

"Perfect! My office number is on your syllabus, I expect you to be there," said Kevin. He gave Dimitri a pat on his back to reassure the Ukrainian defenseman. "You're getting a wonderful opportunity, Dimitri. Most people in this world will never get a chance to attend university. Make the best of things."

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

It was just too good to pass up. Phaedos was in the middle of nowhere and Tirna just could not resist the temptation. The Zordonian was sorely tempted to called Phaedos up and mock him for being Ragnar's little errand boy while Tirna and Túrelie planned the next attack on the Power Rangers. Oh, it was too good!

Tirna snickered looking at the image of the angry and sweaty Phaedos in the midst of the camp. Suitroops and Elves were milling about in the background and Tirna could hear some picks and shovels in the background. "You look good," said Tirna.

"Shut up, Tirna," said Phaedos. "When I get my hands on Ragnar—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Tirna's finger wagged as the Zordonian scolded Phaedos, "That's not very nice."

"Easy for you to say," said Phaedos, "If I recall, one Swabot said you poisoned Kalderon."

"Lies," said Tirna. "But don't worry. We're going to after the Rangers again today. And before the Red and Gold Rangers' hockey game!"

"And I'm being left out!?" Phaedos cried. "Damn that Ragnar! He's really making me wish I could stab him in the back!"

"If you're going to do that, bide your time," said Tirna. "I haven't really had my chance to fight the Rangers, so I'm in no mood."

"Again, easy for you to say," said Phaedos. "Ragnar isn't making you run meaningless and trite errands."

"Yes, but unless Ragnar really mistreats you, I'd say you should bite your tongue," said Tirna.

"KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" Phaedos screamed. But Tirna was laughing, as the other general found his reaction too funny. "Quit laughing!" Phaedos growled.

"Relax, Phaedos," said Tirna. "We'll handle the Rangers. In fact, our attacker should be ready." A monster that looked like a hodgepodge of a dog, lemur and bull. Genetic engineering at its least scientific, everyone.

"Let me at 'em!" said the monster.

"Do you like him?" asked Tirna.

"As long as he does the job," said Phaedos.

"Oh, he will," said Tirna. "He most certainly will."

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

People walked past him like he was invisible. They didn't so much as double-take at the sight of him. Daisuke was so used to people stopping him on the street that this was a shock to the system. It didn't take long for him to realize that no one, save for a Japanophile or maybe the occasional business student, knew who he was.

There were two ways to react to this. First, his arrogance could break down, and he could have a realization that he's no one and suffer depression. The other option is that he could come to the same realization but embrace his anonymity instead. Right now he was silently dealing with the former, but starting to lean towards the latter. He'd already been humiliated before. A humbling experience might be a new challenge for him.

Bring it on.

He sat up, looked around again and stood up. He began to walk away, but he bumped into a young woman who was rushing to Bascom Hill. "Sorry!" she said. Her accent sounded like O'Callahan's. But there were a few people from O'Callahan's city here it likely wasn't anyone special.

Speaking of O'Callahan, he and Aparicio were coming his way from the east. "Hello, Rich Boy," said Sean. Daisuke could only roll his eyes, annoyed with Sean's continuing use of that annoying moniker.

"Keep your mouth shut, O'Callahan," Daisuke grumbled. That made Sean flick the side of his head.

"You should have kept yours shut, too," said Sean.

Daisuke opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of an explosion in the direction of Bascom Hill prevented his objections from being spoken. "And always at the most inopportune time," said Daisuke.

Amidst all the screaming and panicking, Sean, Maria and Daisuke took off for Bascom Hill to fight the monster.

The monster had not brought any Suitroops, but it was making a big mess of things on Bascom Hill anyway. It had brought along an energy staff and was shooting it all over the place. People ran as fast as they could while trying to avoid the blasts. Explosions ripped up the hill, sending dirt, dust and snow flying everywhere. The monster laughed evilly all the while, as it didn't seem to care about what it was doing.

A little flash of light in the distance caught the monster's eye. This must be them! Naturally they would come to stop him. He'd get what he wanted from them, even if they didn't know. He prepared himself for the eventual battle, stomping the ground and bending over to attack them.

But then he felt three feet slam into his back. He looked and saw the Gold, Pink and Blue Rangers already morphed and ready to take him on. "What the—" The monster was about to start his sentence, but then he felt a gloved fist strike his snout on the left side.

"Well, good to see you guys," said Sean. "Alright, ugly, you'd better run!"

"Go fuck yourself!" said the monster.

"Fair enough," said Sean. He grabbed the monster by the head and kneed it in the jaw. The monster stumbled backwards and fell on its back in the snow. The monster angrily got up and growled at the Rangers. Ritchie kicked the monster in the chest. The monster caught Ritchie's leg and flipped him on his back.

But Kevin had an idea. Given the angle of the hill, Kevin thought that with just enough push, the monster might tumble down the hill. Kevin kicked the monster and his hypothesis was proven correct as the monster tumbled down Bascom Hill towards the bottom of the hill and N Park Street. "Let's go!" said Sean.

The Rangers followed the monster down and met him as he rolled onto the sidewalk. Hitomi jumped off the bank and tackled the monster which made it slam its back into one of the posts separating the sidewalk from the street. The monster was made of tougher stuff though, and it grabbed Hitomi and tossed her to the side. But she jumped and flipped to safety right as Maria also jumped off the bank and kicked the monster in the gut.

The monster took a big swipe at Maria, which the Yellow Ranger easily dodged. Then Ritchie took advantage of the monster's diverted attention and kicked it in the gut. Then he brought his elbow down on the top of its head. It was then Hitomi got his attention, and as if they were in some tag team match, she slapped his hand and she vaulted off his shoulders, put the monster in a headlock and slammed it to the sidewalk.

But just when they thought they had the monster on its heels, it reached up and grabbed Kevin by the throat and shoved him into one of the trees. The tree trunk broke in two and Kevin found himself on the street. Sean rushed to help, but the monster backhanded and clotheslined Sean onto his back.

Maria hoped to take advantage of the monster's lack of concentration and kicked him in the back. But looking at its angry expression when it turned its head meant it wasn't amused. A quick punch sent her flying into the hill. Daisuke grabbed the monster's arm and tried to pull it away from the street. But it wound up its fist and punched Daisuke hard and the Green Ranger landed chest-first to the pole

That left Ritchie and Hitomi. "Oh, shit," Ritchie said under his breath. The monster only needed one swipe to bring the two down.

"Is that all?" the monster taunted. "The least you could do is put up a fight! Are you rusty or what?"

"Bite me!" Sean snapped. He pressed his belt buckle. His personal weapon, the GT Sword, materialized and he grabbed it and pointed the tip of the blade at the monster. The weapon is basically the _Twilight Princess _version of the Master Sword from _The Legend of Zelda _series, repainted red and chrome. And apparently, its very appearance is insulting to the Elves and their monsters.

"The Sword of Elrond," the monster growled, "Have you no shame? How can you insult Elrond with that crude knock-off?"

"Ah, SHADDAP!" Sean replied. He lunged at the monster and took a big cut with the sword. Sparks flew in all directions as Sean went to town on the monster. A big, well-placed strike brought the monster down.

"Come ON, are you guys just gonna sit there?" His question was answered when they all stood up and surrounded the monster. "MUCH better."

Kevin put up his dukes and threw a one-two punch combo at the monster, which sadly missed but kept the monster on its heels. Ritchie found an opening and grabbed the monster by its collar. Now he really started to look like a hockey player as he went to town on the monster. But it grabbed Ritchie and gave the Gold Ranger a head-butt. Ritchie stumbled back a couple steps, but he noticed the monster coming towards him.

But Daisuke got in the way and threw a swift kick at the monster. In a way, Daisuke fights like a martial arts movie would play out in real-life; very stylized and fluid, but precise and economical. His kick missed, but a follow-up kick hit its mark. The monster swung its massive paw at Daisuke, but Daisuke ducked and Maria followed up with a big cut of her own.

Now Maria's style is more like the Brazilian soccer team. All the showy-ness is balanced out by precision and skill. Her leg twirled at the monster, and then her foot struck the monster's back hard. The monster turned and lunged at her. She ducked and then grabbed the monster's arm and tossed it to the ground. It hit so hard that a visible crack appeared.

At this point, the cops had shown up. A certain police officer who'd yet to appear since chapter 1 got out of his car and pointed his sidearm at the monster. Rob would love to be there fighting the monster, but… yeah, he was pretty much starting to reconsider joining the Madison PD. Still, it surprised him to see that picture of him taken on December 23rd that summed up the hopelessness of the situation after the other Rangers got badly beaten by the Elves.

His sidearm remained pointed at the monster should it escape. He noticed Kevin climbing up on the bank of Bascom Hill and then grabbed the monster.

Kevin groaned with all his might and pulled the monster up. It kicked and struggled to get free, but with a loud roar, Kevin flipped the monster onto the green. He should've gotten a hernia from that! The others jumped onto the green and took their turns wailing on the monster.

But it wasn't done, nosirree. It took its massive paw and swiped at the Rangers. The blow sent Sean, Ritchie and Hitomi tumbling off the bank. Then it freed itself from Kevin and took a swipe at him. Kevin felt the hard blow and landed on the snow. Daisuke got in the way of the monster, blocking its punch and punching it in the chest. The monster countered with a punch that knocked Daisuke down.

But Sean, Ritchie and Hitomi had climbed back on the bank and tackled the monster, then rolled off. It got back up and lunged at them, but Maria got in the way, wrapping her arms around it and threw it to the ground. She lifted her foot up and tried to stomp on the monster, but it grabbed her leg and ripped it out from under her.

Sean was NOT about to let that stand, so he grabbed the monster and dragged it away from her girlfriend. He pulled it up and slashed it several times with the GT Sword. Then Ritchie kicked it in the back and sent it sprawling in the snow. The monster stood up right as Maria and Hitomi flew in all DYNAMIC ENTRY and kicked the monster heard in the head and snout.

Then Daisuke and Kevin pulled the monster up. Kevin held the monster in place and Daisuke threw a hard punch at the monster. The monster kicked Daisuke away and knocked Kevin off, but then Ritchie rushed in and threw a punch at the monster and then Sean finished up the sequence with a series of slashes with the GT Sword that sent sparks and the monster flying.

The monster grunted when it landed on the snow. The Rangers regrouped. "Have you had enough?" asked Sean.

"You asked for it!" the monster growled.

"Nah, but you did!" said Sean. "Supercharge!"

The Rangers pulled out their AcceleKeys and their fuel pump nozzle-shaped Octane Blasters, save for Ritchie who just summoned the Gold Axe and converted it to a blaster. They jammed the keys into a slot and gave them a turn. Ritchie just pressed a button. "READY!" Sean shouted. They pointed their weapons at the monster. "AIM! FIRE!" They let off a volley and the monster erupted in a shower of sparks.

As this was happening, Sean jammed the key into his sword and gave it a turn. Then he lifted it up—purely for dramatic effect. "GT STRIKE!" He shouted and swung right after the others let off the volley. The sword beams struck the monster and it fell to the ground and erupted in an impressive explosion. At the foot of the hill, Rob pumped his fist.

But then a beam of light hit the monster and its body began to convulse. "Oh, no," said Sean. "Hey SWORD, I think we a little more firepower!"

The sound of an incoming jet could be heard. Right as the monster was beginning to grow, a massive silver-colored jet flew by and latched some cables onto the monster, and lifted it away from campus and north towards Lake Mendota.

The Rangers followed and reached the shore of Lake Mendota to see the monster reach its massive size. Then some objects materialized in the water and fired cables at the monster to keep it in place. "LET'S D THIS!" Sean shouted. He and the Rangers jumped up into their zords.

"GT Racer, online!" Sean said as he fell into his cockpit. His zord was a large, red-colored GT race car.

"Touring Racer, ready to go!" Kevin said. His was a large, blue-colored touring race car.

"Mountain Hauler, engage!" Daisuke shouted. His was a large, green-colored pick-up truck.

"Haz Runner, roll out!" Maria called. Hers was a yellow-colored HazMat vehicle.

"Am Chaser, let's go!" Hitomi said. The Am Chaser was a large white, pink-trimmed ambulance.

"Golden Jet, armed and ready!" Ritchie shouted. It was a large, gold-colored fighter jet (duh).

"AcceleKeys, ready!" Sean said. He and the other Rangers pulled out their AcceleKeys.

"_READY!_" The rest shouted. They then jammed the keys in the key slots near the steering wheel and gave them a turn. A series of lights lit up indicating their activation.

"Initiate Grand Prix Megazord docking sequence," Sean said. "NOW!"

Sean pulled out his AcceleKey. "Ready?"

"_Ready!_" They jammed the keys into the dashboard, turning them and lighting them up.

"Grand Prix Megazord sequence, engage!" The zords moved to the northern shore of Lake Mendota and the sequence began.

The Touring Racer split up and joined with the Mountain Hauler, forming arms. The front of the Mountain Hauler opened up, allowing it to combine with the Haz Runner and Am Chaser. Then, the tailgate of the Mountain Hauler opened and the GT Racer rolled up onto the truck bed to join with the Hauler. Rockets fired and the whole thing stood up. The head was unveiled with its black visor and mouth-less mouth plate.

After some fiddling around, Ritchie pulled a lever and the Golden Jet broke apart. Part of it combined with the Megazord's boots and the part of the fuselage that includes the nose and wings combined with the back and chest of the Megazord.

"_Golden Grand Prix Megazord, online!_" they said in the cockpit, inside their Indy Car pods.

The monster broke free of its restraints and snarled at the megazord. The megzord just put up its dukes as the monster charged it. The cockpit shook violently as the monster collided with the megazord. The Rangers held on for dear life, but managed to keep it stable. The megazord then punched the monster in the snout. It stumbled backwards and nearly fell in the lake.

The megazord walked over to the monster and pulled it up. It gave the monster a hard punch to the snout. The monster countered though, throwing a punch at the megazord that struck the megazord in the head. Again, the cockpit violently shook and the Rangers had to hold on for dear life. "Block that thing, next time!" Ritchie shouted.

"Who's giving orders here!?" Sean replied. "Come on, throw another punch!"

The megazord threw a right jab and then a left hook at the monster. Then it threw a kick with its right leg that sent the monster stumbling into the lake. The monster recovered though, and it kicked the megazord hard in the chest. It tried to kick the megazord again, but the megazord caught the kick. It simply pushed the monster down and it fell rear-end first into Lake Mendota.

The monster stood up again, but by now the next strategy was clear. "It's time to end this!" said Sean. "Grand Prix Megazord Saber!" The saber materialized in the Megazord's hands. Now this time, the jets on the megazord were much more powerful as it lifted itself off the ground.

Then the Golden Megazord took flight—AS IN ACTUALLY FLYING—towards the monster, ready to finish it off.

"_GOLDEN GRAND PRIX MEGAZORD STRIKE! GO!_" The Megazord wound up, took a big cut and landed gently in the waters of Lake Mendota. Sparks erupted from the monster until it fell to the ground in an impressive explosion.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

It didn't take long for word of the monster's defeat to reach Phaedos. As he looked over the battle report, he shook his head before crumpling it up and tossing it aside. "I guess it wouldn't have been worthwhile, anyway," he said to himself. He said back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, cursi—

"Phaedos!" a Suitroop interrupted his reverie. "We found something."

"What did you find?" asked Phaedos.

"A lead," the Suitroop replied, "And a good one." Phaedos pulled his legs off the table and turned to the Suitroop. Then he stood up and walked over to it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A message," said the Suitroop. "Follow me, we'll show it to you." Phaedos shrugged and followed the Suitroop.

The Suitroop led him to a cave. The dim light of northern Pakistan was beginning to cover the campsite. He took a torch and followed the Suitroop inside the cave. He followed it for some time, wondering just what the Suitroop was trying to get at. But then he came across several Suitroops gathered around one spot. Could it be they were looking for one thing and one thing only? Maybe this wasn't some silly fetch quest.

The Suitroop stood to the side. Phaedos held the light up to the wall and his eyes and mouth widened. "Pictographs," he said. "And writing?"

"We have deciphered the pictographs," said the Suitroop. "But we cannot decipher the writing."

"Ancient Zordonian," said Phaedos. "This is Ancient Zordonian." It only took him a split second for his signature smirk to reappear on his lips. Perhaps this wasn't some errand after all.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

Hitomi VO: "Next time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Ritchie: "Go Pack go!"

Daisuke: "It is a pleasure."

Phaedos: "I found something."

Arquen: "What is it?"

Sean: "This is weird."

Phaedos: "Time to die!"

Hitomi VO: "That's next time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

So how was that? Again, I'm really sorry I took so long getting this in. I've been really busy and I'll be busy for a while. I might as well get the plot moving rather early, I don't want to get stuck in a rut like I did with Part 2 of GPX. One of the things I'm doing is foreshadowing. Look back at the final chapters of Part 1. I pretty much foreshadowed the Finale! And no, we need a mystery, so don't expect me to go over everything early on!

So tell me what you think! The review button is right down there! By the way, if you fave and follow my story and don't drop a review, you're being kinda rude, so be polite and review, please.


	4. Green & Gold (and Blue) Monday

Rob VO: "Last time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Ragnar: "I need you to go on a mission."

Maria: "SWORD just intercepted some Elf communications."

Arquen: "It says, 'Ragnarok in the crags', among other things."

Kevin: "Something isn't right, are you okay?"

Shevchenko: "Yes, everything is fine."

Suitroop: "We found something."

Phaedos: "Ancient Zordonian."

Power Rangers GPX Supercharged, episode 27: Green & Gold (and Blue) Monday

:-:-:-: We're the best chance for humanity, Pow-wer Rang-gers G-P-X, let's go! :-:-:-:

In case you have forgotten or are too stupid (Coughbrancoughkelcough) to know, Sean is from Chicago and he's a Bears fan. He and Ritchie were getting it on in the previous chapter about the Bears and the Packers, who were set to play in the 2011 NFC Championship game, one of the most important points in the National Football League's oldest, most storied, and in the author's totally biased opinion (Cowboys-Redskin's got _nothing _on this!) best rivalry.

If you follow the NFL, you would know that the Packers won that game and thus began Sean's month of utter humiliation at the hands of Packer fans all over the city of Madison.

"GO PACK GO! GO PACK GO! GO PACK GO!" Ritchie cheered and shouted, being all-around obnoxious. Yes, even though everyone thought it was nice to hear Sean shut up for once, this was far worse.

Kevin held his tea in his hand, trying to read the newspaper, but the sounds of Ritchie's boasting and parading were really getting on his nerves. Little drops of tea splattered on the island top from him shaking the tea mug. He let out a sigh of deep annoyance and bubbling anger at the Wisconsin Native's arrogance. Finally, he snapped.

"Thunderin' Jaysus, SHUT THE HELL UP!" he bellowed. "IT WAS YESTERDAY, ENOUGH!"

"Oh, come on!" Ritchie replied as he walked into the kitchen, "Can't I celebrate?"

"You've been celebrating every waking minute, enough is enough! And Sean has to come out of his room at some point. And you're not helping." Just imagine if this was the _SIU _universe. Sean suffered a Heroic BSOD for an entire day before being pulled out of it after the Bears loss.

"Please?" Ritchie asked, giving Kevin a Puppy Dog Pout. Kevin was not amused.

"_NO_. In fact, no more Packer gear, no more Packer mentions, discussion or watching will be allowed in this house for an entire month. And I know about the Super Bowl. If you're going to watch it, watch it with someone else!"

Ritchie blew a raspberry only to receive a rather hard punch in the arm from a just-as pissed-off Maria. A dope slap from Daisuke, a crutches whack from Aron and a flick to the forehead from Eruvanda pretty much drove the message home. "Packer _puto_," said Maria.

"You think I should stop?" said Ritchie.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Kevin.

At last, the man of the hour arrived in the kitchen, a head of disheveled hair and a very unhappy expression upon his face. He took one look at Ritchie and punched him on the arm. "Do you have anything else in gold?" asked Kevin.

"Well, I have some gold Brewers shirts," said Ritchie. For the record, Sean does not hate the Brewers, since they're in the National League and thus rivals of the Cubs, whom he hates (because he's a Sox fan from the South Side. Remember that, everyone—coughbrancoughkelcough). "And I have some Boston Bruins stuff, too—"

"The Bruins!?" Sean's head snapped to the side. "Are you a Bruins fan?"

"My dad got them this summer when he went to Boston!" Ritchie replied. "A gold Bruins shirt, and two Bruins sweaters—one black, one they wore for the Winter Classic."

"Dayum," said Sean.

"Although, actually, my dad got the black sweater and uncle got the gold—"

"Okay, okay!" said Sean. "We get it! Are you even a Bruins fan?"

"No, I'm a Hawks fan—" Ritchie smacked his hand over his mouth, while Sean smiled and gave him a sly glance. "Although I'm not real crazy about the logo."

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

Daisuke left early so he could meet with members of the Madison Chamber of Commerce so he could discuss his plans to open a Miyazawa franchise in Madison. The meeting would be at a Starbucks across from campus. It was informal, so the conversation was likely to stray away from the topic they were meeting to discuss whilst they had their tea and coffee. Along the way he passed by State Street and the Library Mall.

It was along the way that Daisuke came across several people huddled together, waving flags and listening to a speaker shouting in a foreign language. He was rather intrigued by this, and moved forward to get a better look and hear. The language the man was speaking sounded like Arabic and once Daisuke got a better look, he realized just what this was.

This was a protest.

They were waving the Egyptian, Tunisian and Libyan flags, among others. He could not read the signs, but it became clear they were reacting to the recent wave of protests in the Middle East. "What is this?" he asked someone wearing a Tunisian flag headband.

"We are denouncing the regimes in our homelands," said the other person. "We are standing in solidarity with our fellow Arabs who are trying to change their countries."

"I see," said Daisuke. "I hope you succeed."

"Of course we will," said the person. "We have already succeeded in my homeland, after all. My name is Amir, what is yours?"

"Miyazawa Daisuke," he replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Amir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," said Amir.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

There was something different about Phaedos now that he'd come back and Tirna could not quite put a finger on it. The other Zordonian renegade examined Phaedos, but could not come up with a reason for his new confidence. Now Phaedos was always arrogant, which rubbed many other Zordonian generals—including Zentor—the wrong way. But this was not arrogance it was… something else entirely and Tirna wanted to know what it was.

Even the Elven Field Marshall Ingvar could not see why Phaedos was so confident all of a sudden. He'd just come back from his "Errand" for Ragnar and it was rumored they'd found something. That question would be answered soon enough. He, Ragnar, Túrelie and Tirna were meeting to discuss Phaedos's findings.

Phaedos looked over the conspirators with his signature smirk and arrogant stare. "What is it, Phaedos?" Ingvar inquired with annoyance heavy on his tone.

"I found something," said Phaedos, "Or rather, some _things_."

"_Things_?" asked Ingvar.

"Yes, _things_," replied Phaedos. "Writings in Ancient Zordonian and petroglyphs from the time before the Zordonians were so _rudely _forced off the planet."

"What does it mean?" asked Ingvar.

"It means killing the Power Rangers is unnecessary," said Phaedos. Ingvar and Túrelie looked at each other and back to Phaedos, "But given how Ragnar is so dead set on killing them, I doubt this will change his mind."

"It is my mission to kill them," said Ragnar. "You are correct."

"Killing them may be unnecessary, but it will speed up Ragnar's plans," said Phaedos. "There is still incentive to kill them."

"And rid their blasphemous presence from the Earth," said Ragnar. "I feared this development, but now that it is clear, it changes nothing."

"Of course," said Phaedos. "And I want to do the job myself."

"You do?" asked Ragnar. "For what reason?"

"Because I _want _to," said Phaedos.

"Why not send a monster instead?" asked Túrelie.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea," said Phaedos. "What if I went with a monster?"

"Taking that option has been done," said Túrelie, "But it is a good option, nonetheless."

"Yes that is true," said Ragnar. "We will have one ready for attack this afternoon or evening."

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

Sean got back to the house a little early since he didn't get anything from the State Street food carts. He took off his boots and jacket, tossing them both into a corner and then walking away. But a throat clearing caught his attention. Lizzie pointed at his boots, which were laying around getting the floor wet and the jacket was not hung up. That made Sean groan in annoyance and he put them where they all belonged.

"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when it's time to go to practice," he said.

"Ndebele was right, you _are _lazy," said Eruvanda.

"No, just tired," he replied.

"Of course," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Yes, anyone who comes near this group develops a sense of sarcasm at some point.

"Sean!" Aaron called out.

"What?" he replied. They heard some thumping coming from upstairs while Aaron hobbled down the steps holding a laptop.

"SWORD intercepted another Elf communique," said Aaron.

"Well that was convenient," said Sean.

"It is… different," said Aaron.

"How?" asked Sean.

Aaron, who did not have his laptop with him, instead still hobbling on his crutches, urged Sean and Lizzie to follow him. Arquen came out of the basement to see them going upstairs and decided to follow them. "They sent this just a couple minutes ago." He clicked on the e-mail link and several images of petroglyphs, paintings and carvings appeared on screen.

Sean rubbed his chin and looked. "The hell is that?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Arquen.

"They're not sure," said Aaron.

Making a face that the Tenth Doctor would make, Sean examined the carvings, paintings and petroglyphs on the computer screen. Now, Sean is taking anthropology classes, which includes one or two archaeology classes (archaeology is a part of anthropology). He's seen a couple of petroglyphs in his time, and he could probably tell you what they mean.

But not these.

"This is weird," he said. "I have no fuckin' clue."

"Can't you read that!?" asked Aaron.

"I can interpret petroglyphs, but I can't read runes or… whatever these are!" he replied. "I'm not an expert for fuck's sake!"

"Some anthropologist you are," said Aaron.

"Hey!"

"What about Rusco?" asked Eruvanda.

"He's not an archaeology teacher," said Sean.

"Oh, I forgot," said Eruvanda.

"This puts us in a tough spot," said Sean.

Aaron smacked the desk in frustration. Sean turned away and Arquen and Eruvanda followed him out, since their duty—if you could call it that—was done. A sigh escaped Eruvanda's mouth and she looked away from the trio. It wasn't a good day right now. "So what happens now?" asked Eruvanda.

"We stay focused," said Sean. "Right now I need to get ready for practice. And Arquen, whaddaya say we spar some time?"

"It would be my pleasure," the former general replied.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

"Are you even a Bruins fan?"

"No!" Ritchie replied.

"Then why the hell are you wearing a Bruins sweater?" Janet asked while munching on some Hibachi.

"Because as a Power Ranger I'm required to wear my color," he said, "And they won't let me wear my Packer stuff in that house."

"That's a shitty reason," said Janet. "That's false advertising."

"My dad got it in Boston as a gift," he said.

"Well, in that case, you need to wear a sign with a disclaimer that reads, 'I am only wearing this because as a Power Ranger, I am contractually required to wear my color'."

"Like that's going to happen," he muttered to himself. She laughed, taking a sip of the bottled Babcock milk she had with her. "But I can wear my Gamblers sweater." People passed by on the Library Mall. For some reason this is a popular location for the author. Anyway, they sat to the side, just doing some people-watching and whatnot, forgetting about the chaos of the Ranger and Ragnar battles.

"So why can't you wear a Hawks sweater?"

Her random question made him spit out his milk. "What?"

"Why can't you wear a Hawks sweater?" she asked.

"Because it's red!" he replied with a laugh. Was she teasing him? "And because I'm worried if another Indian saw me wearing it I'd be called an Uncle Tom or something like that."

"You won't," she replied. "Maybe if you wore an R-word jersey."

"Yeah, that'll do," said Ritchie. There weren't any words spoken between the two. Ritchie sat back on the bench, sipping the hot chocolate he had in his hand while Janet did some more people watching. Ritchie reached around and wrapped his right arm around Janet. The Mohawk woman sighed and rolled her eyes and glanced over at the Oneida Rocket. "What?"

"You're bad at getting the girls," she said.

"Except you," he replied. He leaned in to try and kiss her, but then someone clearing their throat interrupted him.

"Am I interrupting you?" asked Kevin.

"What is it, O'Donnell?" asked Ritchie.

"I'll be meeting with Shevchenko later today, and I need you to pick him up at maybe, 2:30," said Kevin. "Well, you and Sean. I'm afraid he'll be late."

"Why can't you meet earlier?" asked Ritchie.

"Because 2:00 today was the only available time," said Kevin. "I apologize in advance."

"Yeah, sure," said Ritchie.

"Good man," said Kevin. He patted Ritchie's shoulder and turned towards the Memorial Union, presumably to get some tea.

"Don't get too worked up about it," said Janet. "Oh, it looks like Hitomi's found someone." They watched Hitomi pass by, ignoring them but talking to some other guy. "Is that guy from India?"

"Hitomi says he's from Mumbai," said Ritchie. "Guy must be rich."

"Well, he's got good looks," she said, which made Ritchie roll his eyes. "What? All I'm saying is he'd make a good Bollywood actor."

"You watch that stuff?" asked Ritchie.

"Every now and then," said Janet.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

The monster was ready. It growled and huffed, stamping its foot on the floor, making all sorts of noise. There was no animal it looked like. Well, no known animal, anyways. Perhaps it was a cross between a lizard, lion, falcon, or something, but there was no way of knowing just what it was. But it looked like it could easily handle the Power Rangers, or at least get what Phaedos wanted. "It'll do," he said.

"When are you going to attack?" asked Túrelie.

"Some time tonight," said Phaedos, "When he Red and Gold Rangers are fatigued from hockey practice."

"I see," Túrelie concluded. "I so desperately want to go after them."

"Give it time," said Phaedos. "For now, I want to get them myself."

"Damn Zordonian," she said under her breath.

"Now then, Bruiser," Phaedos said to the monster, "Capitol Square, or just off it. Let's terrorize those humans!" The monster teleported away, and within minutes, Túrelie saw the images of the monster smashing cars and sending people running.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

"What the fuck is 'real-life CGI'?" Sean asked, looking at the screen of his girlfriend's laptop.

"I do not know," said Maria, "But honestly, what kind of sick _puto _insists this whole thing is fake?"

"Conspiracy retards," said Sean. "They showed up _every _9/11 while I was at UIC, and sometimes I'd see their stupid fliers everywhere. They're morons of the first degree. Kinda like Ben Dreck."

"Oh, I see," said Maria. Apologies for the up-front conspiracy bashing, but as someone who likes to think of themselves as a rational thinker, and because they have been shown to be complete and utter _jackasses_, it's very much deserved.

"And why are you looking at this bullshit?"

"Somebody sent it to me!" she replied. He had to wonder just who sent it to her. It must have been one of those ultra-lefties she got to know back in Brazil. He too, had leftist tendencies, but it was of the more Scandinavian/German Social Democracy views. Whoever this person is must be a Commie or anarchist, more maybe just a nut.

The morpher began to ring, and Sean immediately picked it up. "Yeah?"

"_Monster attack in Capitol Square_," said the guy on the other end.

"But I just got back from practice," Sean whined.

"Then why do you think they attacked?" Maria asked, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "Forget dinner, we should go!"

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

Downtown Madison and Capitol Square still hadn't full rebuilt after the December 23rd-24th Battle of Madison. Scaffolding covered the buildings, including the Capitol. Some of the trees had been replaced by newer ones and you could tell where the lawn had been blown up because of the lack of snow in some spots. But the State Assembly was still in, since it was (mostly) façade damage.

But you could guess the reaction once Phaedos and Bruiser showed up. It was far too soon for them to cause any more damage. But the crowds ran as fast as they could, as they were still traumatized from the events of the 23rd.

It was music to the ears of Phaedos. As Bruiser did all the damage, he soaked in all the shouts and screams like music. "That's it, run you pitiful humans!" He let loose an evil laugh to end all evil laughs, a testament to how big a son of a bitch he is. Something caught the corner of his right eye. Six figures, all in the familiar colors, were coming closer. "Right on time," he said. "BRUISER!"

Bruiser finished chomping on someone's leg and look westward down State Street. He growled, dropped the leg and stood up to face the incoming Rangers. "GET THEM!" Phaedos shouted.

Bruiser roared and charged down State Street right at the Rangers. Without hesitation, they all stepped out of the way of Bruiser. Maria stuck her foot out, tripping the monster up. It fell face-first onto the pavement.

As Bruiser stood, the Rangers put up their dukes and shifted into defensive stances. This was normal operating procedure. Bruiser's eyes shifted between the six of them. Who would be the first victim? His eyes landed on Kevin and he lunged at the Blue Ranger.

Kevin opened his arms and grabbed the monster as soon as it collided with him. The Irishman wrapped his arms around the monster and positioned his feet for better traction. Bruiser pushed and pushed at Kevin, but a little tug by Kevin was enough and he brought the monster down.

With the monster down, Kevin pulled it back up and socked him right in the snout. Bruiser retaliated with a swing of its large hand. Kevin ducked and speared the monster hard in the stomach. Bruiser planted its feet, stopping Kevin flat. Of course, it's six-against-one.

Ritchie was the first one to step up, throwing a kick at Bruiser which made the monster drop Kevin. Bruiser turned around and swung its paw at Ritchie. The Oneida Rocket ducked under the monster and gave him his own spear. The monster's landing cracked the pavement. Bruiser tossed Ritchie aside and stood up again. It noticed Hitomi coming out of the corner of his eye and tripped the Pink Ranger up.

But Sean was right behind her. His furious assault—fast, well-paced punches and kicks—caught Bruiser off guard. The monster was pushed back from the Capitol Square and onto the plaza between the Secretary of State building and the building housing the State Street Gallery. Bruiser blocked one of Sean's punches and countered with its own. Sean ducked and blocked the punch, countering with a side kick to Bruiser's stomach.

The opportunity presented itself and Phaedos took it. He rushed into the plaza to grab Sean and tossed him aside. "Let's settle this, shall we?" Phaedos asked as he drew his sword.

Sean did not want to. He had to get back to his comrades and fast. With a lightning-fast move, he broke back towards the others. But Phaedos was too fast, and he punched Sean right in the jaw. "Just you and me, Red," said Phaedos.

"RED!" Kevin shouted. But the moment did not afford him an opportunity to go and rescue Sean. He had to act. "Everyone! Surround the monster!" he shouted. All five of them surrounded Bruiser. The monster looked around to find an escape route. But Maria kicked Bruiser in the chest and she was joined by Ritchie. Ritchie grabbed Bruiser's arm, and he and Maria threw Bruiser to the northwest.

Kevin sighed, but repeated his order. Once they surrounded the monster again, Daisuke and Hitomi lunged forward. Daisuke grabbed Bruiser and Hitomi jumped and kicked Bruiser in the snout. The monster swatted at Hitomi, but she flipped out of the way. That allowed Daisuke—now armed with his Mountain Katana—to move in and take several swings at the monster.

Bruiser blocked Daisuke's blade and threw a punch. However, that left Ritchie with enough room to come in and kick the monster's head. Bruiser tried to retaliate, but Ritchie had already tumbled underneath and jumped up to kick Bruiser in the head.

Meanwhile, Sean had his hands full trying to get back to the team. His blade connected with the one belonging to Phaedos. Sean tried the two of them around, but Phaedos stayed firm. He must have known what Sean was up to. Phaedos took his blade away and kicked Sean hard in the helmet. Sean grunted once he hit the ground. His HUD fizzled but warned him to Phaedos's attack and he rolled out of the way, kicking at Phaedos. But he missed and Phaedos raised his sword.

"TIME TO DIE!" Phaedos shouted.

Ritchie's back hit the wall and he let out a shout of pain while crumbling to the ground. Hitomi got in between Bruiser and Ritchie. She blocked the monster's punches and paws, just stalling for time until Ritchie got back up. She heard his grunting and groaning as he stood up. Bruiser threw a punch at Hitomi, which the Japanese girl easily caught. Ritchie's chance was now!

He caught Bruiser's arm, wrapping his around it. The two began to push Bruiser away until it stumbled over onto North Carroll Street. Bruiser rolled on the pavement, but was confronted by Kevin and got socked in the snout. Daisuke followed that up, kicking Bruiser hard in the snout.

And then, finally, a flash of silver came from out of the blue to kick Bruiser in the snout. As an Officer of the Law, Rob is forgiven from being late. That's the main reason they had to recruit Ritchie. The other reason was because the Elves were about to kill him.

But Rob was here and all was right with the world. "Form up!" he said, just like the Marine he is. The others gathered themselves and surrounded Bruiser. Then, an enraged Bruiser lunged at them, only to be met with Maria's fist. The hodgepodge monster snarled angrily while stumbling away from them and back towards the State Captiol. Of course, that wasn't going to happen.

Ritchie turned Bruiser around and punched Bruiser right in the snout. "Y'know, maybe we should leave him alone," he said, "He's not very threatening."

Bad idea. One massive swipe of his paw and Ritchie crashed into the wall of the Secretary of State building. "I think that answers that question," said Rob.

Ritchie had to be pulled out of the damaged building while Kevin and Rob held off Bruiser. He wasn't injured, but he was definitely in pain. "Form up again," said Rob. "Surround him!"

They did again and this time, they did not go easy on him.

Sean kicked at Phaedos and got back on his feet. Then he swung his sword at Phaedos. The Zordonian mercenary blocked his attacks, but Sean swung and thrust his blade at Phaedos as fast as he could. Phaedos was not going to win!

But Phaedos was too fast for Sean's blade. But to Phaedos's surprise, Sean dropped his sword. "I should have known you wanted to—" POW! Right in the kisser! Phaedos's stunned state allowed Sean to grab him and then lift him onto his shoulders. Before Phaedos knew, Sean vaulted Phaedos off his shoulders and administered a Go To Sleep on him.

Now with Phaedos out of the way, Sean picked up his sword and—oops, Phaedos tripped him up. "Did you honestly think you could pull THAT on me?" Phaedos rubbed his cheek, which was turning green.

Sean stood up, but dropped his sword again. "Might as well try again," said Sean. He rushed forward and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Phaedos. This seemed to be working, as Phaedos looked rather uncomfortable. For good measure, Phaedos did land a punch on Sean, but the Red Ranger NEEDED to get back to his teammates. So he threw a reverse roundhouse kick that stunned Phaedos again—and struck Phaedos on the other cheek.

Then Sean pulled Phaedos back onto his shoulders and gave him another Go To Sleep. With Phaedos stunned and dazed, Sean picked up his sword again and ran to help his friends.

They were still locked with Bruiser, and he was knocking the others around pretty badly. Well, that didn't mean he was wiping the floor with them. Rob had Bruiser by the arm and was trying to pull the monster away from the others. They, in turn, were on the ground, trying to get back up. Kevin was getting up rather gingerly, gripping the spot on his torso where a rib was broken.

"GT STRIKE!" Better late than never, Sean took a big swing with the GT Sword that caught Bruiser off guard. Even Rob had no idea what was going on. "Silver, Phaedos is still up, take care of him!"

"Got it!" said Rob. He ran over to Phaedos, who was just getting up, and kicked him hard in the jaw.

"Time to end this!" said Sean. "Supercharge!" The Rangers pulled out their AcceleKeys on command and jammed them into their weapons.

"Ragnarok is coming," said Bruiser.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" The Rangers fired their weapons at Bruiser. Rob followed up with a strike from the Silver Sword.

Then Sean raised his sword to the sky. The blade began to glow red and then he swung the sword. "GT STRIKE!" The strike hit the monster and Bruiser fell to the ground in a massive explosion.

Phaedos was rubbing his still-stinging cheek when he noticed the explosion over in the intersection. It wasn't surprising one bit, but what happened next was. A beam of light shot out of the sky and struck the intersection. Bruiser's body began to convulse and grow right in the middle of the intersection.

The sound of an incoming jet could be heard. Right as the monster was beginning to grow, a massive silver-colored jet flew by and latched some cables onto the monster, and lifted it away from downtown and north towards Lake Mendota.

The Rangers followed and reached the shore of Lake Mendota to see the monster reach its massive size. Then some objects materialized in the water and fired cables at the monster to keep it in place. "LET'S DO THIS!" Sean shouted. He and the Rangers jumped up into their zords.

"GT Racer, online!" Sean said as he fell into his cockpit.

"Touring Racer, ready to go!" Kevin said.

"Mountain Hauler, engage!" Daisuke shouted.

"Haz Runner, roll out!" Maria called.

"Am Chaser, let's go!" Hitomi said.

"Silver Bullet, armed and ready!" Rob shouted.

"Golden Jet, armed and ready!" Ritchie shouted.

"AcceleKeys, ready!" Sean said. He and the other Rangers pulled out their AcceleKeys.

"_READY!_" The rest shouted. They then jammed the keys in the key slots near the steering wheel and gave them a turn. A series of lights lit up indicating their activation.

"Initiate Grand Prix Megazord docking sequence," Sean said. "NOW!"

Sean pulled out his AcceleKey. "Ready?"

"_Ready!_" They jammed the keys into the dashboard, turning them and lighting them up.

"Grand Prix Megazord sequence, engage!" The zords moved to the northern shore of Lake Mendota and the sequence began.

The Touring Racer split up and joined with the Mountain Hauler, forming arms. The front of the Mountain Hauler opened up, allowing it to combine with the Haz Runner and Am Chaser. Then, the tailgate of the Mountain Hauler opened and the GT Racer rolled up onto the truck bed to join with the Hauler. Rockets fired and the whole thing stood up. The head was unveiled with its black visor and mouth-less mouth plate.

After some fiddling around, Ritchie pulled a lever and the Golden Jet broke apart. Part of it combined with the Megazord's boots and the part of the fuselage that includes the nose and wings combined with the back and chest of the Megazord.

"_Golden Grand Prix Megazord, online!_" they said in the cockpit, inside their Indy Car pods. The Silver Bullet, also transformed, landed next to the Megazord.

Bruiser broke free from his restraints and charged the two zords. Instead of colliding with them, Bruiser threw a massive paw at them. The blow knocked them all around, but it got worse when Bruiser turned and hit the zords with its tail. He gave it another go-around but the Silver Bullet was right there to grab the tail. The Megazord took advantage of the situation to sock Bruiser right in the jaw.

Bruiser recovered, throwing a punch at the Megazord, which it blocked. It countered with a right hook to Bruiser's jaw. Bruiser lunged at the Megzord in retaliation, but the Silver Bullet got in the way and punched Bruiser hard. The Silver Bullet followed that up with a knee to Bruiser's gut.

"I'm sick of this," said Sean. "GRAND PRIX MEGAZORD SABER!" The saber materialized in the Megazord's hands.

"SILVER BULLET MISSLES!" Rob shouted. Missiles popped out of the Silver Bullet's body and launched at Bruiser.

The Megazord jets fired, lifting it off the ground. The Megazord flew at Bruiser, "_GOLDEN GRAND PRIX MEGAZORD STRIKE!_" The Megazord slashed at Bruiser, unleashing a shower of sparks. Bruiser snarled and roared in agony, and fell into the lake, finally exploding.

:-:-:-: PRGPX :-:-:-:

Once again, we end with a focus on Phaedos. This time, he seethed at the bruises on his cheeks, a symbol of his humiliation today. Tirna's mocking laughter tortured his psyche. Was it not enough that he suffered a terrible loss almost a year ago? Now he has to come to terms with the very real possibility that the Power Rangers are stronger than he is. Just that possibility is infuriating, much less _losing_ to them.

He must have known Ragnar was in the room with him when he said, "You're going to relieve me of my duties, aren't you?"

Tirna whipped around to see Ragnar standing in the doorway, a glower intimidating Phaedos. "If that is what you want," said Ragnar.

"I thought I was expendable," said Phaedos.

"Whoever gave you that idea?" Ragnar asked. Phaedos was certainly suspicious about Ragnar's words. For all he knew there was some ulterior motive that Ragnar wasn't telling him. "I will assign Tirna and Túrelie to the Ranger mission. You focus on the rest of the plan."

"Fine," Phaedos said under his breath. Behind him Tirna chuckled mockingly. Even more humiliation.

:-:-:-: Power Rangers GPX :-:-:-:

Ritchie VO: "Next time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged!_"

Túrelie: "Why do I have to work with you?"

Tirna: "The feeling's mutual."

Hitomi: "That's a lot of snow."

Sean: "We got the day off!"

Eruvanda: "I need your help."

Túrelie: "We can get the Queen."

Ritchie VO: "That's next time on _Power Rangers GPX Supercharged_!"

Okay, once again, I'm _really _sorry I haven't gotten this in in such a long time. Like I said, I've been busy. There just isn't enough time for me to write this, which is why it's taken me so long to write this stuff up. I'll try to not take two-to-three weeks to write these things up, okay?

So drop me a review, anyway! Just go, right down there!


End file.
